The Reunion
by Breanie
Summary: 5th in Beginning Series: It is my pleasure to inform you that this July, on the 30th, will be your twenty-fifth anniversary of graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts
1. Chapter I The Thomas

**Chapter I – The Thomas'**

Dean didn't know what to think as he starred down at the letter in his hand. Twenty-five years … it seemed incredible to him that it had been that long since he had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Life had sure changed since then. The thought of seeing everyone again brought a smile to his face. He really didn't get out to see all of his friends as much as he would have liked. Especially in the last few years. It still blew his mind to think about. All these years and he was still happily married to Parvati, something he never thought would stick.

Dean leaned back in his chair and grinned at the memory.

_He had been fourteen and not quite sure why he seemed to be constantly randy. But nothing he ever did seemed to make him feel better. Parvati walked into the room, a smile on her face and sat down next to him._

"_You look a little uncomfortable."_

_He shrugged. "Shit happens."_

_Parvati rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to kiss me?"_

"_Huh?"_

_She grinned at him now. "I want to experience my first kiss, Dean, and I thought well … we've been friends for a while now. Why shouldn't my first kiss be with you? It would make it easier, right?"_

_He grinned at her now, moving closer to her on the couch so that their lips were inches away. "But I've already had my first kiss."_

_Parvati blushed now. "So? Help me out then."_

_Dean closed the gap between them and touched his lips to hers. It was an experience he would always remember. She had seemed to melt into him in the most incredible kiss he had ever experienced and he had a kissed a LOT of girls. But the taste of Parvati seemed to him to be something new, something highly more exciting._

_He wasn't sure why with Parvati it was more intense than anything else he had experienced but it was. He tugged her closer, boldly sliding his hands up her sides and brushing her breasts. She moaned and her hands slid down to cup the back of his neck. Dean wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but when they pulled back they were both grinning at each other. _

"_So, I definitely wouldn't mind doing that again." Dean replied with a grin, leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth._

_Parvati bit her bottom lip nervously. "I'm not allowed to date."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not allowed to date. I know it seems crazy after this kiss, but I'm not. My father is crazy and overprotective. I think he's already arranged who he wants me to marry. It's just the three of us you know and his rule always was no dating until we're out of school."_

_Dean tugged her closer and placed his lips back over hers. "Well, what daddy doesn't know can't hurt him, now can it?"_

_Parvati grinned broadly and snuggled closer to him. "I suppose not."_

Their relationship had started pretty much from that moment. It still surprised Dean to remember it. His best mate, Seamus, had often described their relationship as weird and Dean figured he was probably right. They had technically started dating at fourteen. They had shared that kiss and then spent the next two months snogging at every possible opportunity. It hadn't taken them long to proceed. It still made Dean smile to remember that moment alone in the broom cupboard when they had both experienced a first – in Dean's case it was getting a hand job. Parvati had smiled at him when she had finished and told him she was more than willing to do that again.

He had definitely taken her up on that offer.

But then they had drifted apart.

There wasn't really a reason or anything but it had just happened. Harry had taken her to the Yule Ball but nothing much had happened there. But by the end of the year, they were back. Dean couldn't even remember the number of times they had broken up and ended up back together. All he knew was that they had shared all of their firsts together – except his first kiss, which he had stolen from a muggle girl in his neighbourhood when he had been ten. When school had ended, Dean had moved into a large studio flat in London and started to pursue his art.

He had dreamed of being an artist for longer than he could even remember. He had always been talented at drawing and sketching and it still made him smile to think of how much Ginny had supported him. Ginny had been the only girl Dean had truly liked and never managed to get to. He had always wanted to ask her out but he had known from the start that her heart had already belonged to someone else.

This knowledge had become fact the moment school had started up again and Dean had noticed constantly the way his roommate's eyes followed her around in hunger. Harry and Ginny had been an item by the beginning of fifth year and they had stuck. Dean couldn't blame him as Ginny truly was a beautiful woman. He knew now that she and Harry were perfect for each other. But he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if he had gotten there first.

She had always complimented his art and it had actually been her that made him think that maybe he could have an actual career as an artist. Art had always fascinated him and he had fantasized often of painting Parvati in provocative poses, something he made sure to mention to her often when they were alone. He even had tried to get it as an excuse to have a memento of her when they broke up.

They were always breaking up.

But over the years, he and Parvati had constantly ended up back together. They would break up, he would have an affair with someone else, as would she, and they would somehow end up back together. Seamus had been right to term their relationship weird.

It had been when he moved into his own flat that it had begun to change.

Parvati had been in London visiting when she had ran into him. It had been almost a year since their graduation and he had sadly lost touch with her. They had gone to a pub, had a few drinks and talked of the past. They had quickly ended back up in Dean's flat and made love for the entire night. He had woke in the morning with her curled up next to him and he spent the next two hours drawing her.

She had always fascinated him.

By the time her eyes had fluttered open, he had started painting. When her eyes opened and stared up at him, he had known suddenly at that moment that he wasn't going to be able to let her go again.

The memory consumed him and he smiled again.

"_What are you doing? Come back to bed." She had purred._

_Dean grinned at her. "I'm working. You have the most amazing skin. I need to paint you … I need to paint you completely."_

_She smiled and cocked her head to the left. "I told you last year that there is no way you're painting me naked."_

_Dean grinned back. "You changed your mind quickly enough."_

"_Only because you promised not to show anyone."_

_Dean smirked. "Well, you know me and the guys stare at it every Friday night."_

_She tossed a pillow at him and he grinned._

"_So what are your plans for today?"_

_Her eyes looked sad for a moment but she caught herself. "I have to return home actually."_

_Dean closed his eyes. "Back to India?"_

_She nodded. "My family lives there and well … remember I told you that I wasn't allowed to date?"_

_He nodded. "Yes."_

"_Well … my father … I'm betrothed."_

"_WHAT?"_

_She nodded. "I know. His name is Ramón and he's a nice enough guy but … you know I do not want to marry him."_

_Dean nodded. "I know that. I can tell by the fact that you spent the whole night making love with me."_

_She sat up now, tears in her eyes. "Dean … I love you! But my father … he's arranged this and it's like a business transaction. Ramón owns some fancy silk business and makes lots of money … not to mention that he's Hindu … my father has no religious tolerance, you know that."_

_Dean moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Yeah, I know that. I thought he was going to kill me when I kissed you on the platform before sixth year."_

_She smiled now. "God, he was so angry! He demanded that I never talk to you again!"_

_Dean slid his hands under the blankets and cupped her breasts in his hands. "We both know how well that worked out."_

_Parvati smiled at him. "You're the best thing that ever could have happened to me. But Ramón … my father says I have to marry him. It's been all arranged."_

"_What's the deal?"_

_She shook her head. "I don't know. But you know that the magic world in India has many different rules than they do here. Padma is betrothed too, to a ship builder. She actually kind of likes him though. She says he's funny and sweet. She'll be happy."_

"_But you won't."_

_Parvati nodded. "I don't have a choice. My father has control over my decisions. I don't have many rights over there, you know that. My father is the Minister of Magic."_

_Dean nodded, taking her hand in his. "I know, I remember. Vat … you can't marry him. I love you. We've always known we belong with each other or why do we constantly keep ending back up in each other's arms."_

"_I know."_

"_We can fix this. I know how your father's mind works … one condition of your marriage to Ramón I bet is that you have to a be a virgin. After all … your father said you couldn't date."_

_Parvati grinned now. "Which I haven't … to his knowledge."_

_Dean laughed at that. "Nor does he know all the stuff we've done together."_

_She grinned wider now. "Definitely not."_

"_Marry me, instead."_

_Parvati's eyes widened. "What?"_

"_You heard me. Don't marry Ramón. Let's get married instead. Your father can't do anything about that and then we can say we consummated the marriage so Ramón won't want you. What do you say?"_

"_You just want to have sex again."_

_He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh, yeah I do. But really, Vat … I love you, marry me."_

_Parvati stared at him for a moment. She had been in love with Dean Thomas for what seemed like her whole life. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for her whole life. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright, let's get married!"_

So they had.

They had invited Seamus and Lavender to be witnesses and they had a small ceremony at the Ministry of Magic where they had become man and wife.

Parvati's father was NOT pleased.

It still made Dean laugh to remember his anger. He had even tried to convince Dean to become a Hindu but Dean had said no. He wasn't really religious and he figured he had a mix of so many different views that it wouldn't really be fair to convert to one. But Darius Patil had gotten over it.

Especially when they had made him a grandfather.

They had been married for seven years and neither one of them had really been interested in kids until Parvati had found out she was pregnant. Both of them were surprisingly thrilled. Dean's art had really kicked off by the time he was 23 and at twenty-five he was extremely successful. Parvati had ended up opening a clothing boutique with Lavender and both of them were extremely happy to be designing and selling clothes. They had called it _Lavati _– a perfect mix of their names and was unique enough to describe their store.

So at twenty-five, Parvati had given him a daughter who they had named Roxanna Padma Thomas. Darius had really come around after that. Padma had moved back to India and married her ship builder. She was very happy there but they rarely saw her anymore. The last they had heard, Padma had three boys: Amar (21), Chand (20), and Rajan (17). Rajan was named after the shipbuilder that Padma had married. All three of them had attended Hogwarts as well and Rajan was the last one left, the same age of as Roxie. Parvati said she was alright with living so far from her twin though as her and her twin had never really been that close. Family functions happened once or twice a year and everyone got along well.

But Roxanna had been the highlight of his life.

The first time she had called him daddy; the first time she walked; the first time she went to school. It still blew his mind to think that such a beautiful baby girl had somehow come from him. She was the spitting image of Parvati in almost every way except her skin was more of a mocha cream colour and she held her father's eyes. Roxie, as they tended to call her, even had her father's talent with art, but unlike Dean … she liked to sculpt. Dean had high hopes for her. She was seventeen years old now and going into her final year at Hogwarts. It made Dean feel old to even think about it.

Three years after Roxanna had been born; Parvati had given him a son, Kareem Darius Thomas. Kareem was more interested in sports at fourteen. He had a passion for Quidditch but he had also adopted his father's deep love of football and would get into intense arguments over plays with his father when they watched their favourite team, West Ham, play. The thought made Dean grin as he remembered it.

He and Vat had decided that two children were more than enough for them, especially considering that the rest of his classmates seemed to want to repopulate the world after the war. Everyone seemed to have had huge families and Dean knew it was because everyone was just so happy to be alive, to have survived, and because they all needed to make their families big again after so much loss.

Now he was forty-two years old, had been married for twenty-four years, and had two amazing children. In his eyes, nothing could be better.

He smiled at his wife when she stepped into his studio. He had been starring at a blank canvas for most of the day as his mind had wandered but it didn't bother him. Sometimes his days of utter un-productivity caused him to produce his best work. He still held the envelope and letter in his hand.

"Dean, have you seen my red shawl? Roxie wants to wear it for her date tonight?" Parvati asked as she searched through the closet.

"I think it's in the bathroom. Vat, did you check the post yet today?"

She shook her head as she closed the closet doors. "No. I noticed there were some letters, but I didn't open them. Is there something important?"

Dean nodded and gestured her over. He tugged her down into his lap and unfolded the letter in his hand. "Twenty-five year school reunion."

Parvati's mouth dropped open. "Wow! Really? Has it been that long?"

Dean nodded. "I guess so. I mean … I know we still see Seamus and Lavender all the time but … we never really see anyone else anymore. I think we should go, what do you think?"

She turned in his lap and kissed him deeply. "I think you're right."

Dean licked his lips and let the envelope fall to the floor before he slid his hand up her skirt. "Alright."

Parvati pushed him away. "I'm trying to help our daughter get ready for her date. We can do _that _later."

He grinned. "Alright. Who is she going out with anyway? She better not be anything like you or I'll have to lock her away!"

Parvati smacked him in the arm. "Prat! She's going out with Bryan Black and I'm sure she's fine."

"Hmm, and I bet you said the same thing to your father! Black, honestly Vat! Sirius was a total cad when he was in school! He still was a cad when he became our professor – I bet Bryan's the same!" Dean insisted, tugging his wife back into his arms when she tried to stand up.

Parvati laughed. "Bryan is fine. And your daughter is still a virgin, Dean."

He perked up. "Really? How do you know?"

"A mother always knows. Now let me go help her get ready." Parvati insisted, trying to wind herself out of her husband's lap.

"Fine. But I'm going to tell Bryan that if she's not a virgin when he brings her home I'm going to cut off his –"

"DEAN!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't say a word. I'll be nice."

Parvati smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Good." She stood up and headed over to the door of his studio before turning and grinning at him. "Oh and honey? As I'm sure you recall, sex isn't the only way to get off. Just because Roxie's a virgin, doesn't mean she hasn't done other things."

When her husband's mouth dropped open she grinned wider.

"Respond back to McGonagall and tell her we'll be there for the reunion."

Dean watched his wife go and he shook his head.

Time had really gone by.


	2. Chapter II The Finnegans

**Chapter II – The Finnegans**

Seamus Finnegan starred at his wife of twenty-five years with a grin on his face. Twenty-five years … it still blew his mind to think about it and now as he starred at the letter in his hand he realized the impact of having been married that long. It had been twenty-five years since he and his wife had graduated from Hogwarts. He sighed and read the letter out loud to his wife:

_Dear Mr. Finnegan,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that this July, on the 30__th__ to be exact, will be your twenty-fifth anniversary of graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would be honoured if you and your spouse/mate would attend this celebration. There will be a buffet dinner in the Great Hall at 6p.m. sharp as well as music and dance. All of your old professors shall be in attendance and hopefully all of your old school chums._

_I hope to see you again._

_Please respond with an R.S.V.P. immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Lavender smiled at him. Her blonde curly hair was shoulder-length and pulled back in a braid. "Twenty-five years. Has it been that long already?"

Seamus nodded. "I guess so. And well … we've been married twenty-five years."

Lavender nodded. "Wow. It's hard to believe. It will be nice to see everyone again. You really lose touch after school."

Seamus shrugged. "Well, I still see a fairly good amount of people. It's one of the good things about owning a pub. Neville and Harry were just in the other day."

"That makes sense. Delilah and her daughter were in _Lavati _just a few days ago as well. Miriam looks just like her, beautiful." Lavender replied.

Seamus nodded as he sorted through the rest of the post. "You got an invite too. McGonagall must have just sent one out to every former student, regardless of marriage."

She smiled as she stared at the envelope. "Hogwarts brings back so many good memories, doesn't it?"

Seamus smiled at her, turning her into his arms. "Aye, that it does. I still remember the moment I fell in love with you."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "I still think you made that up."

He grinned at her and brushed a stray curl out of her eyes. "Nah, making it up would be pointless, especially after all these years. You were walking with Parvati, chatting absently when Peeves, the ever present prankster, tripped you and down you fell, to what surely would have been a terrible fall down the stairs."

"Good thing your strong arms were there to catch me."

Seamus grinned. "Aye. When I caught you in my arms I looked into these hazel eyes and I suddenly thought … wow, I'm in love with you. It just took me a while to really understand what that meant. Not to mention how long it took for you to notice me."

Lavender shrugged. "It's not my fault. You never made your intentions clear."

He tugged her closer to him and bit down lightly on her neck. "I'll make my intentions clear!" He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as she shrieked at him.

"Put me down, you idiot!"

Seamus ignored her and marched up the stairs to their bedroom, tossing her down on the bed. He straddled her and held her arms up over her head so that he could feast on her neck. "Hmm … naughty woman, I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Lavender bucked under him, "Mmm."

The sound shot a jolt of pure unadulterated lust through his system. Even after twenty-five years of marriage, he still wanted her with every part of his being. As his lips trailed over her neck and he held her arms in place, he couldn't help but remember, not too long ago, when Lavender wouldn't have been so trusting.

He had ached for her.

Merlin knew he had ached for her and dreamed about her and Merlin help him, masturbated about her. But when he finally had Lavender to himself, nothing had shocked him more than learning she never wanted to have sex.

When he had learned the truth, the truth about what she had suffered for her life, it had shocked him.

_Seamus found Lavender in the common room and he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her neck. He was still shaking in anger at what Parvati had told him about Lavender's life but he didn't want to scare her away. "What are you working on?"_

_She smiled at him, turning in his arms to let him hold her. "Nothing really, just starting a bit early on the chapter readings."_

_He grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Come upstairs with me for a bit?" He asked._

_Lavender nodded and let him lead her up to his dormitory. She crawled into his bed with him and she watched as he pulled the curtains around them to give them privacy._

"_Come here," he opened his arms and she crawled into them, resting back against him as he leaned against the head board. "I love you."_

_She smiled. "I love you, too."_

_His grip tightened a bit around her as he spoke. "I cornered Parvati after class." Lavender's entire body tensed up. "She told me everything."_

_Lavender struggled to get up but Seamus held onto her. "She had no right! Let me go, Seamus!"_

_Seamus shook his head, "I don't think so! Damn it, Lave, why didn't you tell me this?" He turned her around so that he could look at her and she burst into tears. "Oh hell," he muttered under his breath as he pulled her close. "Lave, honey, come on, I'm sorry, baby, don't cry."_

_Lavender fisted her hands in his robes as she cried. She hadn't wanted him to know about that part of her life but now that he did she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She clung to him as she cried for lying to him; for everything that her father had done; for everything that almost happened to her. His hands slid up and down her back in comfort and she burrowed closer to him._

_Seamus was at a lost for what to do. He had seen Lavender cry before when she was angry or upset but never like this; never in gut-wrenching sobs that tore at his heart with every breath she took. He ran his hands up and down her back, murmuring sweet nothings of comfort as she clung to him. He wanted to pound his fist into her father's face to make him pay for every time he had hurt her; for every time that he had made her cry. He wanted to protect her. Finally, after about twenty minutes, she pulled back and wiped tears from her eyes._

"_I must look a mess," she murmured, wiping at her eyes and hoping her make-up hadn't smeared._

_He smiled and kissed her nose. "You're beautiful. I'm not mad at you, Lavender, I just … I don't understand why you didn't tell anyone? Why you didn't tell me?"_

_She shook her head, "I'm ashamed."_

"_Honey, it wasn't your fault! Your father's a bastard."_

_She laughed. "You've got that look in your eye."_

_He sighed. "So, I want to beat the crap out of him, it's a compulsion."_

_Lavender smiled. "I don't like when you beat people, Seamus. I know that it's different because when you fight its … it's a fight. My father just …"_

"_It is different. Look, fighting is not the way to go, I know that. But it makes me feel so much better when I slam my fist in the face of the bastards that hurt you. I love you. I don't want to see you hurt, ever. You're my everything, Lavender."_

_She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Did Vat tell you about the … money?"_

_Seamus nodded. "Prostitution? Yeah … no one ever … they never hurt you, baby, you got away?"_

_She nodded, tears in her eyes again. "It only happened three times; twice last summer and once this summer. Dad was so angry when I ran away. Did she tell you … when I was twelve?"_

_He nodded. "The one time you didn't manage to run away? Yeah, baby I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head. "It's a good thing that you ran away this time. You did the right thing." He replied, leaning to kiss her. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again, not ever. You can come home with me for Christmas, what do you say?"_

_Lavender smiled. "Meet your family?"_

_He grinned at her. "Yeah, exactly." He slid her robe off of her shoulders. "Will you show me the marks?"_

_She shook her head. "They're gone. Ginny healed them for me this morning."_

"_Healed them? She's very kind-hearted. Does she know?"_

"_No, but I'm betting she suspects."_

_Seamus ran his hands gently up her sides, skimming her breasts before he kissed her softly. "You won't have to go back there. I'll protect you."_

_She smiled. "I can protect myself, Seamus … but with him … it's like I lose everything; all of my control and all of my courage. I just … I freeze."_

"_It doesn't matter. I'll always be there when you need me." He brought her hand to his lips. "I promise."_

_Lavender grinned and snuggled close to kiss him. "I love you. I'm sorry that I never told you. I'm sorry that you had to learn from Parvati. I'm sorry about … the prostitution … I'm sorry that it will make you think less of me."_

"_Honey, I don't think less of you. I love you."_

_She shook her head. "No, Seamus … I know that you would never pressure me into doing anything that I wasn't ready for. I know that you've had sex before and I know that you expect me to have sex with you at some point, even if you would never pressure me about … but I … I don't want to."_

_Seamus pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "Lavender, I would never pressure you into doing something like that. I'll wait as long as you want."_

"_No, you don't understand … I don't want to have sex … ever."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's a dirty sinful act. My father shags every bloody woman in sight and I've seen … it's not something I want to do. It's horrible and painful and I know its different then being raped but I … I escaped before those men could do anything to me but I knew what they were planning and I don't want to be a part of it. I don't want anything to do with it. Not ever!" She exclaimed._

_He glanced at her in surprise as she stared down at her hands nervously. He hadn't expected that from her. "Lave … sex is … it's not horrible. It's full of pleasure and wonders. I've dreamed of making love to you most of my life." Her eyes met his and he smiled. "But if that's how you feel, that's fine. I won't pressure you into anything. Not until you're ready."_

"_I'll never be ready!" She exclaimed._

_Seamus nodded. "So be it then. You're the most important person in my life. I can wait … forever if need be. I love you." He took her chin in his hands and tilted her head so that she was looking at him. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." He kissed her softly and she sighed into him._

"_You're too wonderful," she murmured._

_He smiled. "I know."_

_She laughed. "And a bit arrogant."_

"_And you love me to death."_

_Lavender grinned. "I do."_

_Seamus smiled at her. "You want to go down and get some lunch or would you like to stay up here for a while?"_

_Lavender smiled and cuddled closer to him, her head resting over his heart. "Can we stay, just for a little while?"_

_Seamus grinned and gently ran his fingers through her hair as his other arm held her close. "As long as you want, Lave; as long as you want."_

_She smiled at those words and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around him. She just wanted to be held. _

The memory still made him angry to think about. Her father had been the world's biggest jackass and to Seamus' pleasure, he had died in prison less than three years after he was admitted. But Lavender had learned to love and she had learned to understand the pleasures of sex and what it meant.

The first time they had made love, it had been so important to him that it be perfect; that it be soft and slow. He had wanted her to know the pleasure of it. He had just learned of his mother's death and Lavender had offered herself in comfort. Seamus had wondered on taking her up on that offer. It had worried him that he was taking advantage, that she wasn't really ready. She had proved that to him by how much she seemed to believe she wouldn't enjoy it.

It still made him grin to remember how much he had proved her wrong.

_Seamus' hands were shaking as he put down the letter that Lavender had just handed him from his father informing him of his mother's death. He didn't say anything but just stared down at it for a moment. Lavender cuddled closer, her arms wrapping around him tightly. _

_Lavender wasn't sure what to do. She had read the letter in shock earlier that morning and had dreaded handing it over to him. Now she just held on tightly and hoped that it could offer him some sort of comfort. She ran her hands up his chest gently to cup his face._

"_Seamus?"_

_His arms wrapped around her then and he held on tightly. "It can't … no."_

"_You dad wouldn't lie."_

"_Well, he's lying about this!" Seamus demanded, pushing her away and getting to his feet._

_Lavender's eyes moved over his body before she could stop herself. He was wearing nothing but boxers with happy little leprechauns all over them. He was so handsome. She sat up and suddenly she knew what she wanted to do, she knew what she should do to give him the comfort he needed. _

_She stood up and walked over to him, slipping her arms around his waist._

"_I love you."_

_Seamus tilted his forehead down to hers as their hands met. "I know. I love you, too. My mum, she was … Mam was going to help you plan the wedding."_

_Tears rolled down Lavender's cheeks. "I know. She'll still help. I have all of the letters with all of her ideas in them."_

"_It's not the same." He murmured._

_Lavender ran her hands over his bare chest to cup his face again. "I know." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly._

_Seamus sank into her immediately. He felt numb, completely and utterly numb. When Lavender's lips met his, he could feel; he took advantage of it. His hands raked up her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts and he deepened the kiss. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep on kissing and touching her so that he wouldn't have to feel numb anymore. _

_Lavender could feel the aggression in his body and his lips. He was desperate to feel, to chase away the numbness. She could see it in his eyes, in the lines of his face. At this moment, only she could save him. She wondered if she had realized how soon this moment would be upon her. Her hands were shaking as she removed his hand from her hip and placed it gently on her breast. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. When his fingers started to knead she cuddled closer as her trembling hands ran over his back._

_This was the moment to do this. It was the right time._

_Seamus was simply aching. He could feel Lavender trembling in his arms but she wasn't making any effort of pushing him away. Instead, her hands were roaming over his chest and back as she nibbled along his jaw line. Then she pushed him away for a moment and her eyes met his. Her trembling fingers pulled her sweater over her head and then she unzipped her jeans and stepped out of them._

"_Lavender," Seamus breathed, wishing he had pockets to shove his hands into. "Lave, what are you-?"_

_She stepped towards him and placed her finger over his lips. "It's okay. It will all be alright. I'll make it all be alright. Don't you trust me?" she asked, looking up at him with innocent, yet determined, eyes._

_All he could do was nod as she placed his hands on her waist and kissed him again._

_She couldn't stop shaking. She was trying to stop, she really was, but she couldn't stop thinking that she was standing in front of Seamus in nothing but her undergarments. She knew what she was doing. She understood exactly where this was heading, but Merlin, she was terrified. The pain would be intense, she knew that and she knew that it would be awful. But she could make up for the awful by taking advantage of the sweet kisses Seamus gave her, the way his hands made her feel when they stroked over her skin._

_As soon as she stopped shaking, that's exactly what she was going to do._

_Seamus knew what she was doing. She was trembling so much. He knew a great deal of it was from fear. He nibbled gently at her bottom lip before he smiled at her. "I love you, and I promise not to hurt you."_

_Lavender nodded. "It's okay, I understand."_

_Seamus shook his head as he continued to undress her. "No, you don't, but you will. Are you sure about this?"_

_Her hand rested over his heart for a moment and her engagement ring winked back at her. "I trust you."_

_Seamus picked up her hand, kissing the palm softly, and gently tugged her over to the bed. He picked up his wand off the nightstand and did a quick locking and silencing charm before he did the Contraceptive Charm. He was pretty positive that Lavender wasn't on the potion. She was still trembling when he ran his hand gently over her ribcage. _

"_What are you afraid of?" He asked._

_She shook her head. "I-I don't know."_

_He leaned down to kiss her bellybutton. "Anything that scares you, I want you to tell me. Anything that you like, or dislike … please, tell me. I won't hurt you." He ran his hand over her leg softly and he smiled at her. "Do you like that?"_

_She smiled. "Seamus…"_

_He shook his head. "No, everything, Lavender." He nibbled gently along her lips and her hands fisted in his hair and he grinned. He knew this was the right moment. She was ready. She just didn't fully realize it yet._

_Seamus slid his arms around her and kissed her softly, deepening the kiss and letting his hands slide over her. She cuddled into him, enjoying the feel of his hands. She was so lost in his kisses and his touch that she didn't even notice when he slowly began to remove the rest of her clothing. She lost herself in him._

_It was only when he lay her back on the bed that she began to tremble again. He silenced her with a soft kiss and used useless, meaningless words to tell her how much he loved her. He kissed his way down her body, pleased to find her ready for him and then he slid his tongue inside of her. Lavender arched back, the shocking pleasure rushing through her. She wanted him to never stop but then he did and his lips were on hers again._

"_Only a moment of pain, I promise," he murmured._

_He slipped inside of her and the pain hit her and she gasped, but it was over and soon she could feel nothing but Seamus and how much he loved her._

_Afterwards Seamus rolled over, pulling her with him so that she was snuggled up against him. He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. "Did I hurt you?"_

_Lavender shook her head silently, cuddling closer. "No."_

"_I love you."_

_Lavender nodded and turned to look up at him. "It was kind of wonderful."_

_He grinned. "Well, what can I say? I'm a very talented man!" He let out a whoosh of breath when her elbow collided with his stomach._

"_Seamus."_

_He smiled and gently brushed her hair from her eyes. "You're okay, then?"_

_Lavender smiled up at him. "Yeah, never better." Then she reached up and kissed him softly._

It hadn't taken much persuading from then on to show Lavender how much he loved her. If her father hadn't been such an utter asshole and tried to sell his own daughter to make a few bucks for booze it might have been different. But she had come around.

"Where did you go?" She asked, brushing a bit of sandy hair out of his eyes.

He smiled down at her. "I was just thinking about how much I love you and remembering our first time together. How nervous and scared you were."

She smiled up at him. "You sure showed me. You were so sweet and so romantic. I should have known you would be. Anyone who could write me such beautiful letters would be perfect."

"Hey those letters were to let you know that someone loved you."

"Mmm, my secret admirer. You sure showed me how you felt."

Seamus grinned. "I sure showed you a lot of things."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh really? What did you show me exactly?"

Seamus let his hand wander down between her legs and when she bucked against him, her hazel eyes darkening he grinned. "Looks like I still got it, that's what I showed you."

Lavender cuffed him gently against the head. "Well you better hurry your arse on up, Mr. Finnegan because Patrick is going to be home with our kids in half an hour."

He grinned and slipped inside of her. "I'll make sure we're done by then."

She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Seamus."

He brought his lips down to hers as he moved slowly inside of her. "I love you, too."

Afterwards, they lay spent in each other's arms and Lavender ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"I miss this."

"What?" He asked. "That? Because I can probably drum up the energy for round two before my da gets here."

Lavender elbowed him in the stomach. "Not that, you prat! This! Just lying here, wrapped in each other. It's peaceful."

Seamus snorted. "Are you saying we don't have any peace anymore?"

Lavender's eyebrow rose. "Well, let me see. Carrick is twenty-one; constantly flirting with every woman in site at _Finnegan's Pride_; singing drunken Irish songs; and dreams of being a bartender/rock star, which let me tell you, is enough to give one a headache, even though he does have a lovely voice. Sean is nineteen, writing for the _Daily Prophet _and sleeping with so many different women that I'm terrified I'm going to be a grandma ten times over within the next year!"

Seamus snorted. "Ah, Lave, Sean's careful. There's no need to worry about him. He's a good lad."

She smiled. "Then there's Deirdre, seventeen and madly in love with Potions and everything it stands for. I can't believe she's already been offered a position at the Ministry and she still has her seventh year to take!"

"She's a smart lass." Seamus replied as he lay next to her completely sated and satisfied.

"Cordelia on the other hand … thirteen years old and all she thinks about is boys! We're going to have to keep a close eye on her." Lavender said as she thought about the trouble their youngest was likely to get into.

Seamus smirked at that. "Cordie's a good lass and if a bloke so much as grins at her I'll break him in half. Don't worry, love."

Lavender laughed and kissed the center of her husband's chest. "Cordie can handle herself. Speaking of the kids. Cordie and Deidre should be back any minute. Patrick was only taking them out for the afternoon."

Seamus nodded and let his hand move lower to fondle his wife's breast. "Aye … Da spoils them rotten. I bet they come home with twice as many clothes as they already own. Take after their mam, they do."

Lavender smiled at that. "I like to shop, not my fault my daughter's adopted my skill."

"Daughters!" Seamus exclaimed. "Carrick likes to shop as well! The man buys more than he needs!"

Lavender grinned. "Well, one day he'll make a girl very happy then, won't he?"

Seamus let his hand wander lower and Lavender swatted it away. "Enough, we need to get dressed before the girls come home."

He pouted. "You know, love, I reckon they are aware that we have sex now, eh?"

"Too bad." She stood up and pulled her robe on before she searched for her clothes. "So what are we going to do about the reunion?"

Seamus sat up as well, holding up his wife's bra. "I think we should go. It would be nice to see everyone again."

Lavender took the bra from her husband's hand. "I agree. I'll respond to McGonagall right away."

Seamus smiled as he turned to watch his wife's backside as she bent down to grab her slacks. "Alright then."

"And Seamus?"

"Yes, love?"

Lavender's eyes twinkled at him now. "Stop starring at my arse."

A grin erupted on his face at those words. Time sure had flown by but it was nice to know that not too much had changed in the long run.


	3. Chapter III The Longbottoms

**Chapter III – The Longbottoms**

Neville read the letter with a grin on his face. Twenty-five years … had it really been that long? It seemed like just yesterday that they had finished school, that the war had ended … but it obviously had been much longer. It would be nice to see some of his classmates again, especially since he was now a professor at Hogwarts and knew most of their children. He grinned at the thought.

His first day as a professor had been extremely nerve-wracking, especially since he had only been nineteen years old when he had started and many of the students he had attended school with. He remembered fondly his first day.

"_Neville, you're going to be fine. You're a genius in Herbology." Luna had insisted, her arms wrapped around his waist as she looked up at him. They had been married for two months and were very happy._

_He had gulped and wrapped his arms around her. "Doesn't mean I can teach it."_

"_Neville, McGonagall would never have hired you if you couldn't do this."_

_He nodded. "Maybe. But why did I agree to take on this second job? Don't I think I have enough to do as head of a ministry department?"_

_Luna smiled up at him. "Not maybe. And you wanted to do both jobs. Besides, you're going to have a wonderful day and when you get home, we're going to have our own celebration." She slid her hands down to cup his bum and his eyes widened._

"_What kind of celebration?"_

_Luna smirked and stood on her toes to kiss him softly. "A celebration that involves me wearing nothing at all."_

_Neville blushed. "This is going to be a long day then."_

_Luna kissed him again. "Go, it will be great and I'll make sure our evening is even greater.""_

Luna had been right. It had been great. Neville loved teaching and he was good at it. He got to see Harry all the time too since he was the Transfiguration teacher and the two of them usually sat near each other during lunch.

But it would be nice to see everyone else.

He smiled at his wife as she stepped into the room. Loony Luna Lovegood, that's what everyone had called her. She was a little loony, Neville admitted to himself. She still walked around with her wand tucked behind her ear as if for safekeeping. She still wore her butterbeer cork necklace and she still spoke of mythical creatures that nobody had proven their existence.

She was ridiculous and Neville was hopelessly in love with her.

He teased her now and called her Lovely Luna Longbottom which made her smile and kiss the corners of his mouth. He shook the thoughts from his head and held up the letter.

"Honey, it's my twenty-fifth anniversary for graduating from Hogwarts."

Luna smiled. "Already? Wow. I guess that means mine is next year. We have been married now for twenty-three years. Do you want to go?"

Neville shrugged. "I don't know … I mean … they are kind of stupid, right? Everyone stands around and pretends like we're all still great friends even though we haven't seen each other in twenty-five years … I don't know."

Luna walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Well, it is up to you."

He nodded and held her close. Hogwarts did hold many great memories for him.

_Neville sat at the table in the Great Hall eating breakfast. He wondered again what Dumbledore had wanted Harry and Ginny for the night before as he knew that neither one of them had returned to school yet. He hoped nothing bad had happened. Ron and Hermione didn't know anything either. _

_He sighed and glanced around the hall, his eyes falling on the dirty blonde head of Luna Lovegood. It was hardly the first time that his gaze had drifted that way. She was really pretty and she was funny even if she was a bit of whacko, Loony Luna and all that jazz. But he liked her, a lot. Especially since she had really proven herself last June in the Department of Mysteries; Luna had surprised all of them really. He hadn't expected her to go but she was there and she had fought brilliantly. He'd thought about asking her out a few times but her last boyfriend had been MacDougall and he really didn't think he could compete with that. They had broken up before Christmas, shocking most of the school who hadn't even known they were dating. He scowled slightly at the dark haired boy sitting at the Ravenclaw table before turning back to his hash browns._

"_Are you alright, Neville?" Hermione asked, glancing over at him in concern._

_Neville nodded and tried not to scowl at Morag anymore. "I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff is all."_

_Hermione nodded. "I see. You know, Neville, I don't think Luna would mind so much if you asked her to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day."_

_Neville snorted, blushing and not even bothering to try to figure out how Hermione knew what was on his mind. She always knew. "I'm not her type. She may be bloody crazy but Morag went out with her."_

"_You're too hard on yourself, Neville. You're very handsome and very smart."_

_Ron leaned over towards them. "I wouldn't argue with her, mate, you'll never win."_

"_Ron!" Hermione exclaimed._

_Ron shrugged. "Just telling the bloke the truth."_

_Hermione huffed in exasperation. "Fine. But I'm telling you, Neville, it won't hurt to try, you know. What's the worse that can happen? She'll say no."_

_Neville nodded. "Alright, I'll think about it, okay?_

_Hermione smiled. "Good."_

_He finished up his breakfast and was just getting ready to leave when he looked up in surprise. Dumbledore was standing in front of him. His hands shook a little beneath the table but he managed to stop them by locking his hands together._

"_Good morning, Mr. Longbottom, may I have a word with you in my office?" Dumbledore asked._

_Neville nodded. "Yes, sir."_

_He got up to follow Dumbledore and he smiled. "No, you can finish your meal first, let's say twenty minutes?" When Neville nodded, Dumbledore smiled. "The password is 'Three Musketeers'."_

_He walked away, leaving Neville staring after him in surprise. He drank the rest of his juice before he turned to Ron and Hermione. "What do you suppose that's about?"_

_Ron shrugged. "I don't know."_

_Neville nodded and said goodbye before he headed up to the dormitory to grab his books. On his way back down he rammed directly into Luna, knocking her over and sending his books flying._

"_Ouch!" Luna exclaimed as she fell back onto her bum._

"_Oh, Luna, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention."_

_Luna smiled. "It's alright, but you better be more careful. If you don't watch where you're going you might get eaten by a shackle bug."_

_Neville nodded. "Right." He stood up and then reached down to help her up. She took his hand and stood up in front of him. He gulped slightly. "Well, I have to head to Dumbledore's office, but I'll um, I'll see you later."_

_Luna sighed. "Are you ever going to ask me out?"_

"_W-w-what?" Neville spluttered._

"_You've liked me for ages. I know I'm not imagining things. I thought after the Department of Mysteries adventure you would but nothing came of that so then I came back to school and I was dating Morag and still you never said anything. I catch you staring every now and again and Ginny and Dee tell me that you definitely fancy me, so why won't you ask me out?" Luna asked, all in a very matter-of-fact no-nonsense voice._

_Neville gulped. "Well, I, I mean, I … um …" He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment._

_Luna sighed. "Alright, we'll do it my way." She stood on her toes and brought her lips gently to his. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's Day?"_

_Neville nodded meekly._

_Luna grinned. "Good. See you later, Neville." She waved goodbye and headed back down the hall._

_Neville stared after her in shock. He wasn't even sure exactly what had happened. Then he grinned, he had a date with Loony Luna Lovegood for Valentine's Day. Nothing made him happier. He had practically skipped to Dumbledore's office after that._

The memory made him grin. He head always wondered if he would have had the guts to ask Luna out if she hadn't made the first move. He liked to think he would have because he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He smiled as another memory took over.

_He headed to the library and found her quickly. She was sitting in a back corner with Demelza and Colin. He approached the table and managed a small smile just as Demelza spoke._

"_And here's Prince Charming now!"_

_Neville blushed. "Er, hi."_

_Demelza laughed. "We're just teasing, Neville. I'm so happy that you and Luna are going to Hogsmeade together."_

_Neville nodded. "Well, as long as it's not cancelled again."_

"_Good point." Colin replied. "I've been deserted and on Valentine's Day too or well, the Valentine's Day celebration trip! Some friends I have."_

_Demelza rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He's just jealous because we all have dates."_

_Neville nodded. "Right. Um, Luna can I talk to you?"_

_She gave him a dreamy smile. "Sure."_

"_Good, do you want to go for a walk?"_

_She nodded and quickly packed up her stuff before taking Neville's hand in hers. He grinned at the feeling of her small hand wrapped in his. It felt right._

"_So where have you been the last two days?" She asked as they walked through the halls hand in hand._

"_Visiting my parents. Luna … the most amazing thing happened!"_

"_What?" She asked, as they stopped in the hallway to talk._

_Neville sighed. "Ginny she … she brought my parents back to me. They were hurt you see, tortured into insanity by Death Eaters fifteen years ago. They didn't know who I was."_

_Luna slipped her arms around him and cuddled close, giving him a warm hug. Neville glanced down at her in surprise as she spoke. "I'm sorry. That must have been hard. But they're better now?"_

_He nodded. "Good as new. They remember everything and me and my Gran is getting them settled back at home. It's like a dream come true."_

_She smiled and tilted her chin to look up at him. "I'm so happy for you!"_

_He smiled. "I love how you talk. It's this no-nonsense tone that sounds almost dull and not interested but your eyes, they light up with every emotion."_

_Luna grinned. "I think that you're the first person to notice that. What are my eyes telling you now?"_

_He blushed as her hands slid boldly up his chest. "That um, that you want me to kiss you."_

"_Good call," she murmured, standing on her toes to nip at his bottom lip._

"_Luna, we can't, not here, we're in the middle of the hallway," he replied, glancing around nervously._

_She laughed and tugged gently on his arm. "Then let's go find a broom closet. I've got a terrible urge to snog you senseless."_

_He blushed. "Erm, kay."_

_She laughed as she tugged him along the hall. They found a broom closet fairly quickly and by this time, Neville had found his confidence. He pushed her back against the wall next to the door and slipped his hands up her back, leaning down to kiss her softly. She gasped against his mouth and held him closer. She nibbled on his lips and he moaned, turning his head to deepen the kiss and she grinned against his mouth._

"_Neville, I didn't think you had it in you."_

_Neville grinned. "I've got a lot in me." He reached behind her to fumble with the door to the broom closet and he yanked it open. To his surprise it wasn't empty. Ron and Hermione stumbled out, their clothes rumpled, snaps and buttons untied._

_Ron's ears turned red and Hermione's cheeks heated. "Hey Nev, Luna," Ron murmured._

_Neville grinned. "Prefects in a broom closet. Now this is quite priceless."_

"_Neville, you won't tell anyone, will you? We're supposed to be patrolling." Hermione replied nervously._

_Ron laughed. "Nev's not going to tell anyone, Mione."_

_Neville laughed as he looked at them. "Well, I'm not going to get you in trouble, no, but if you think I'm going to hide this from Harry or better yet, Fred and George, you've got something coming."_

_Ron groaned. "Not Gred and Forge!"_

_Neville laughed. "But I think they would enjoy hearing that news?"_

_Luna smiled. "Enough chit-chat. If you two are done, Neville and I need the closet."_

_Hermione's mouth opened in surprise but before anyone could comment, Luna tugged Neville inside and slammed the door shut. She pressed him back against the door and grinned._

"_Now I'm going to snog you senseless. Any complaints?"_

_Neville grinned as he kept his hands sitting on her hips. "Not one."_

Luna had always kept him on his toes.

_Neville found himself pushed back against the wall of a broom closet on Valentine's Day, Luna's small hands raking over his back and her legs wrapped around his waist. He wasn't complaining in the least but was much more interested in the way her body felt pressed so close to his. Her tongue danced along his jaw and around his lips. He let out a small whimper when she took his bottom lip between her teeth._

"_Luna," he murmured against her lips, his fingers digging into her hips._

_He tore his mouth away from hers and trailed down her neck, surprised when she tugged her shirt open to give him more access. He continued to follow the journey over her exposed skin and she gasped when he nipped and nibbled lightly. _

_He still wasn't quite sure how they had ended up here. They had been walking hand in hand through the halls and Neville had given her an exotic plant that bloomed different colours. She had thanked him and then the next thing he knew here he was. Not that he was complaining._

_His eyes widened when Luna began to tug his shirt out of his pants and then he just groaned when her hands roamed over his chest._

"_Neville," she whispered, looking up into his eyes._

"_Yeah?" He asked, his voice hoarse._

"_I'm going to take terrible advantage of you."_

_Neville grinned sheepishly. "Okay."_

_Luna grinned and brought her lips back to his, taking all thoughts completely out of Neville's mind._

But his favourite memory concerning Hogwarts was one of his last one's before he graduated.

"_Luna, where are we going?" He asked, as she tugged him along the hall._

"_It's a surprise."_

_Neville grinned as he followed her into a deserted area of the castle that seemed to be filled with storage and neglected items. "Where are we?"_

"_A few corridors down from the Transfiguration room. No one comes down here."_

_He nodded as he looked around. "I can't believe it's my last night in the castle. What am I going to do without you next year?"_

_Luna smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him. "A teacher's assistant isn't nearly as much fun … do you think we'll still be able to snog?"_

"_Luna …"_

"_I know. It's going to be lonely."_

_Neville wrapped his arms around her and tugged her close. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

_He kissed her softly. "Luna, will you marry me?"_

_Luna smiled dreamily at those words. "I don't know. I mean … I still have a year of school to finish."_

"_After school, Luna."_

_The dreamy expression returned and she was quiet for a few minutes, long enough to make Neville start to shift uncomfortably in his spot. _

"_Luna?"_

_She grinned up at him. "I was just thinking about what life would be married to you."_

"_And?" Neville asked._

"_Perfect."_

_He grinned. "Does that mean the answer is yes?"_

_Luna grinned. "Yes, it does."_

Neville still laughed at the memory. Everything about that proposal had been so typically Luna. He still wasn't sure how it had happened. Life with Luna was amusing. She was spontaneous and fun and constantly doing some crazy thing that only made him love her more. Their home was filled with all sorts of gadgets and do-thingys that she would find and keep for some unknown reason. She had taken over being editor of _The Quibbler _and she seemed to love every minute of it.

Neville taught Herbology at Hogwarts along with Professor Sprout. He taught the first through third years and Professor Sprout took care of the fourth through seventh years. It suited Neville because it allowed him to still work in the Department of International Magical Co-operation where he was head of the Herbology Department. It worked well for him as he had the chance to study Herbology and teach it as well. He was also the youngest department head that the Ministry of Magic had ever seen which he was still extremely proud of.

Zack, their oldest at twenty-one, had followed in his grandfather's footsteps and had just recently graduated from the Auror Academy. Luna and Neville were very proud of him and hoped that he would love his job as much as he could.

Ava was eighteen and working in the Herbology Department with Neville. She was fascinated by everything about plants and she and Neville seemed to share a bond over that. Ava was also the spitting image of Luna. Neville thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. It still amazed him to look at his kids and realize that they were his.

He grinned at his wife. "Hogwarts meant a lot to me. I think I should go."

Luna smiled at him. "Then let's go."

Neville stared down at letter and grinned. "Looks like we're going to my twenty-fifth school reunion."

Luna laughed and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, kissing him softly. "Mmm … but first let's take advantage of a quiet house."

Neville scooped his wife up into his arms. "I'm good with that."

He hurried up the stairs with his wife in his arms and smiled at the thought. Twenty-five years had already passed, it was unbelievable. But it was nice to know that some things hadn't changed. With that last thought in his mind he kissed his wife softly and used his wand to make her clothes disappear.

"How long do we have a quiet house for?" He asked as he planted small kisses along her neck.

Luna arched under him and looked at her watch. "Two hours."

Neville grinned against her mouth. "Excellent."


	4. Chapter IV The Malfoys

**Chapter IV – The Malfoys**

Draco stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom and shook his head. Why she seemed to think she needed so many clothes was a mystery to him. She had just conned him into spending close to a thousand galleons on a new wardrobe when her old wardrobe was perfectly fine.

"Why do you need all this again?" He asked, somewhat pained as he looked around the mountain of clothing she had stacked on her bed.

Miriam Malfoy, the only daughter and youngest child at thirteen smiled up at him. "Daddy! I'm going in to my third year at Hogwarts in September, I want to look my best!"

Draco smiled at that. "But you wear robes?"

Arms encircled his waist and he smiled at the familiar scent that tickled his nose. "Don't ask, love. It's a girl thing."

Miriam giggled at those words. "Uh-huh. I'm going to organize everything now."

Draco shook his head and turned towards his wife. "You're right. I'll never understand."

Delilah laughed. Her black hair was cut short and made her curls bounce in a cute bob that oddly suited her. Her eyes smiled at him as she spoke. "That's probably wise. Come on downstairs, you need to see what I got in the post today."

Draco followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where she picked up the mail and held the letter out to him to read. He grinned as he read the words. "Wow, twenty-five years. Time sure has flown by."

She smiled. "Tell me about it."

Draco tugged her close and kissed her deeply. "You know, Miriam will be occupied for at least an hour with all those clothes … and we don't have any other kids in the house." He nibbled at her jaw line. "How many things do you think I could do to you in an hour?"

Delilah smiled and kissed his nose. "I'm sure many delicious things. But that will have to wait. Brie should be here any minute with Michael and Adrianna."

Draco nodded. "Right … we might have time to-"

"No." Delilah replied. "I'll make it up to you later."

Draco brightened. "Yeah?"

Delilah kissed him again. "Yes. Michael and Adrianna are coming and I can't wait to see them! They're growing so fast!"

"I can't believe the twins are already seven months old."

Delilah grinned at him. "I know. I can't wait to hold those precious babies!"

Draco laughed and leaned in to kiss his wife softly just as the kitchen door opened and those precious babies came in wrapped in their mother's arms. Delilah broke away from her husband and hurried over to kiss Brie's cheek before she took the babies from her.

"There's my babies, oh, how precious you are! Yes, you are. Did you miss your Grandma?" Delilah cooed.

Aubrey smiled. "They sure did. Thanks again for taking them for the afternoon. Sam and I just have so much left to do for the house and they don't really give us much rest."

Draco nodded as he smiled at his daughter-in-law. It still surprised him to look at her and see her father's eyes. "It's our pleasure."

She laughed and kissed the cheeks of her twins. "Bye Michael, bye Adrianna. Mummy loves you." She kissed the cheeks of Draco and Delilah and hurried off.

Draco reached over and lifted Adrianna out of his wife's arms. "It still blows my mind to think that I'm a grandpa."

Delilah laughed. "Well, you are. The world no longer revolves around you."

He smirked at her. "I haven't heard that in a long time."

Delilah glanced at him quizzically. "It was just an expression, Draco."

He nodded. "I know. It reminds me of the first time we met."

Delilah blushed a bit as she rested her cheek against her grandson's chubby one. "I never did apologize for that."

Draco shrugged as the memory washed over him. "I think you made up for it."

_Draco headed downstairs as he left Professor Dumbledore's office and he was half-way to the Slytherin common room when he walked head long into somebody and almost fell over. He caught himself, but the person he hit wasn't nearly as lucky. Piles of books had been flown across the floor and he saw a head of long curly shining black hair. He fell to his knees and began to gather the books._

"_I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He replied._

"_So I noticed," she responded as she gathered her things and carefully put them back into her knapsack. She didn't look up at him as she spoke. "You should be more careful, the school doesn't revolve around you."_

"_Excuse me?" Draco asked, his voice dripping in insult. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_The girl carefully tied her bag up, still not looking at him. "Oh, please, you think that I don't know who you are? You're Draco Malfoy, heir to god knows what, but you strut around thinking that you're all that! Well, you're not all that!" She stood up, flinging her hair over her shoulder and Draco gasped._

_She was incredibly beautiful. Her long black curly hair hung down past her shoulders and she had dark grey eyes, a cute little nose and dimples in her cheeks. She was so small; maybe 5'3 and she had a small spray of freckles across her nose. He wondered why he had never seen her before. He simply swallowed and then remembered that she had just been insulting him._

"_You don't even know me!" He demanded._

_She rolled her eyes. "I know your type. Besides, if even half of what Pansy says is true, I don't want to know you. Now excuse me, I have to go down to the library." She went to hurry past him and he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"_

_Draco released her. "Listen, anything Pansy says is a lie. She's a cow and … hell, it's not important. Who are you anyway?"_

"_A mere half-blood, so apparently beneath you." She sneered._

"_Why are you being so cold?" He asked._

_She laughed. "Me cold? As if you don't know!"_

_He looked puzzled. "I don't. Who are you?"_

"_Delilah Knight. Ring any bells?" He continued to look puzzled and she gave a cold laugh. "Doesn't it just figure? Miriam Knight? Does that ring a bell? You know the woman who lived in your home? Who died in your home?"_

_Draco paled then and took a step back. "I had nothing to do with that."_

_Delilah sneered. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that she's dead. And I'm sure you're just the same as your father so you might as well have killed her!" She turned and stormed off, leaving him standing there lost in thought.._

The horror of what his father had done still made him cringe but falling in love with Delilah Knight had been the best thing to ever happen to him.

He remembered how they had been forced to kiss in a game of truth or dare and both had suffered feelings for each other but hadn't known how to proceed because he had been betrothed to another. With a little help from Dumbledore it had all worked out. He glanced around the room with a smile … not to mention that he had never thought he would be living in his family home again.

"_I don't know why you're even bothering. I'm telling you this place is a nightmare." Draco exclaimed as he glanced around Malfoy Manor in disgust. The house held nothing but terrible memories for him and even if he had inherited it, he honestly wanted nothing more than to burn it down to the ground._

"_Draco, you may have bad memories here but it's your family home. It's been passed down in the Malfoy family for generations. That's an accomplishment and I think that you would want to enjoy that. We can make this a home." Delilah insisted as she watched her new husband carefully, a paint brush in her hand._

_He grinned as he leaned against the doorjamb, watching her as she carefully dipped the paint brush into the bright gold coloured paint. "I suppose we can. But I'm telling you that when that baby's born this house will have to get a whole lot better. The kid will probably cry when he sees it. It will just be that depressing!"_

_She laughed. "You prat! We're going to make sure that it's not depressing but a home. Our baby will love it. So will you."_

_Draco stepped up next to her and dipped his finger in the paint, turning her and tapping her nose. "'Kay, I'll get right on that."_

"_Draco!" She shrieked as the paint dripped off of her nose. She shook her brush in his direction and little paint flecks went flying._

_He laughed and pulled her down to the floor as he tugged her tee-shirt up over her head. "Hmm, I can paint really well, watch." He dipped his finger in the paint again and began to glide it under her breasts, drawing smiling faces on her tummy. She gasped as he leaned down and used his mouth first, before following the trail of his mouth with the paint._

"_Draco," she murmured, tugging at his hair to pull him closer._

_Their lips met and soon they were lost in each other, rolling over the paint-splattered clothes. Ever since that moment, the common room had been Draco's favourite room in the house. He always looked up at that gold paint with fondness._

He shook the memory from his head and kissed Adrianna's cheek, jiggling her a bit in his arms so that she smiled at him.

He had so many good memories from school … mostly in his last two years and all involving Delilah. He grinned as another one washed over him.

_The trouble that Pansy had continually caused had put a bit of a strain on their relationship. After learning that her pregnancy happened because of his father, they had finally seemed to make up. He smiled as she snuggled closer into his arms._

"_I don't want to think about that." She framed his face with her hands. "Instead, I want you to kiss me."_

_Draco slid his hands up her back and he grinned. "I think I could do that."_

_Delilah stood on her toes to meet his lips gently with hers. The kiss was soft, long, and filled with longing and promises. When she pulled away she smiled up at him. "Draco?"_

"_Hmm?" He asked._

"_Can we go somewhere more private?"_

_He smiled at her. "Sure. One minute."_

_She watched as he hurried back into the house and then came out a moment later, Disapparating with her in his arms. With a popping noise, they landed in his bedroom at Potter Manor._

"_Is this private enough for you? Everyone else is at the wedding. I just thought I should tell the Potters I was leaving; don't need to create a panic."_

_She grinned and took a seat on his bed. "I think it's perfect. I think we've both waited long enough, don't you?"_

_Draco smiled at her. "I agree." He sat down on the bed next to her and gently nuzzled her neck. "Are you sure?"_

_Delilah crawled into his lap with a smile. "Definitely."_

_Their lips met quietly in passion and their hands roamed and they gently undressed each other. _

_Delilah looked over Draco's body eagerly, her nerves kicking in. He grinned at her as she reached out to wrap her hand around him._

"_You won't fit," she whispered._

_He grinned at her, moving her hand along his shaft and showing her what he liked. "You'd be surprised." _

_He kissed her deeply, rolling her over so that she was under him and kissing his way down her body. His lips moved over her breasts, sucking and nibbling. He moved lower until he was between her thighs, his tongue darting in and out as she screamed his name._

_As lips and hands continued to wander, Draco laid her on the bed beneath him his eyes on hers. "I love you."_

_She smiled up at him. "I love you too. Happy Christmas, Draco."_

_Hands joined together and lips met before they lost themselves in each other._

He ached just remembering how beautiful the moment had been.

Time had really flown by. Twenty-five years since they had graduated from Hogwarts seemed pretty unbelievable. Not to mention to think about everything that had happened. Even after all these years, it still blew Draco's mind to see James and Lily Potter as his parents. They had become just that and Lyra, Elizabeth, and Evan had grown up calling him Uncle Draco.

It made him grin to remember it.

Lyra was an alchemist now and worked on trying to find cures for diseases and she was good at it. Ever since the cure had been found for lycanthropy she had lived a much happier life. It was still hard to believe that the little angel that had stolen his heart was thirty-two. She was married to the Undersecretary to the Minister, Lyle Hawthorne and she had four daughters: Isabella, 8, Samantha, 6, Kyna, 4, and Laine, 2. They were still close and Draco was now Uncle Draco to her girls which made him smile when he thought about it.

Elizabeth had become a daddy's little girl almost from the moment of birth. James Potter had spoiled her like crazy and she still only had to bat her eyes at him for anything she wanted. Liza Rose even seemed to have that power over her husband, Riley O' Ryan. Riley and Liz worked together on the _Daily Prophet_. Riley was Editor in Chief and Liz was a journalist. They had fallen in love almost immediately upon meeting and had been married within four months.

James Potter had not been impressed.

However, Liz had been twenty when she had married the twenty-five-year-old-Riley and it hadn't taken long for them to have kids. Now at, twenty-six, Liz and Riley had four boys: the twins, Finn and Donavon, 5, Sebastian, 3, and Nash, 1. Liz and Riley definitely had their hands full. It made Draco smile to remember how they had only been over with the kids the day before to visit Uncle Draco and Aunt Delilah.

It was weird to him to remember how fast the Potters had become his family.

The youngest Potter, Evan, was twenty-five and didn't seem to have any plans of settling down. He worked as an Auror like his father and was more interested in brief affairs than a lasting relationship. Draco remembered how only the day before, Lily and James had been over and Lily had told him that she was afraid Evan would never get married.

James had shrugged at this and said that just because all of their kids had married young didn't mean Evan was never going to marry. But Lily hadn't really agreed with this.

Harry was still the one that surprised him the most. He could see his friend as he looked into the beautiful green eyes of his granddaughter and it made him grin. The last thing either one of them had expected was to have their kids marry each other.

He laughed to himself as he remembered how it had happened.

"_Mum! Dad!" Sam called out as he rushed into the manor. His pale skin was flushed with pleasure and he had a huge grin on his face._

"_What is it, Sam?" Draco asked as he stepped into the entrance way._

_Sam grinned, tugging Aubrey to his side. "Well, Brie and I have some good news."_

_Delilah came up from behind Draco and took her husband's arm in hers. "What kind of good news?"_

_Sam turned and smiled at Aubrey, brushing a black curl out of her eyes. "We're getting married."_

_Draco's mouth dropped open and Delilah rushed over to hug both of them._

"_Oh, that's wonderful!"_

_Sam nodded and hugged his father. "Dad, what do you think?"_

_Draco had simply grinned. "Harry's not going to like this."_

_Aubrey grinned. "Don't worry about Da, I can handle him."_

_Sam laughed and wrapped his arm around his fiancée. "Tell me about it! You should see her with Harry, Dad, all she has to do is bat her eyes and he's a total puddle at her feet."_

_Aubrey rolled her eyes. "He's not that bad! But I do tend to have him wrapped him around my finger. Grandmum says Mum holds the same cards."_

_Delilah laughed and pulled her into her arms. "Well, he'll be happy for you! This is wonderful news! Have you thought of a date yet?"_

_They shook their head. "Not really," Sam replied. "It just happened."_

_Draco grinned. "Well, congratulations! But let's not make me a grandpa yet."_

Adrianna cooed and he kissed her cheek again.

Being a grandpa wasn't really so bad.

Life sure had become a pleasure since the Second War had ended. He and Delilah had been married for twenty-five years and to their pleasure had five wonderful children and two grandchildren. Sam had decided to join the Wizengamot like his mother and was successful at his job; happily married for almost two years; and the father of twins. At twenty-two years old, his life was turning out to be a good one. Aubrey was everything he had ever wanted.

Dillon was twenty and still unsure about what he wanted to do with his life. He had decided to attend the Ministry General Training Course to try to see what he might want to do. He was still unsure but Draco knew that he was leaning towards Maintenance. Dillon had always been fascinated with making and buildings things, fixing things, and learning for them how to work. Maintenance was right up his alley.

Devin was eighteen, newly graduated from Hogwarts and dying to be a professional Quidditch player. For the moment he was a reserve player for the Appleby Arrows but it was looking like he might manage to get full-time chaser for Puddlemere United. Draco hoped he managed it, as he really was a great player.

Fox was sixteen and still in school. He was dating a Ravenclaw at the moment named Felicia Fanshaw, the younger sister of Jordan Fanshaw who Aubrey's brother Jay was engaged to. They had been dating now for almost six months and Fox seemed to be quite smitten by her. Draco wondered if his youngest son would stick with her because he knew that love at sixteen could burn forever. His love for Delilah was proof of that.

Lastly, was his daughter, Miriam. She was thirteen and the light of his life. His only little girl and he knew that she was definitely spoiled which her new and large and expensive wardrobe could testify to. He sighed as Adrianna began to fuss and he placed her on a blanket on the floor next to her brother and smiled at his wife.

"Twenty-five years sure does fly by."

Delilah smiled at him as she looked down at her grandkids. "It really does. So, do you want to go?"

Draco grinned. "Yeah, I do. It would be nice to see everyone again."

"Alright, I'll fill out the form later tonight. It looks like Hogwarts has two more attending the twenty-five year reunion."

Draco grinned. "It looks like."


	5. Chapter V The Weasleys

**Chapter V – The Weasleys**

Hermione walked into the house and tugged at her hair. Work had been crazy and the last thing she wanted right now was the sounds she was hearing.

"Connor! Stop it! Give it back!" Rose shouted.

"What are you going to do, Rosie? Tell Daddy on me!" Connor taunted.

Hermione entered the room in time to see Rose kick her brother in the shin so he stumbled low enough that she could punch him in the face. Then she grabbed the book he was holding back and walked away.

"Fuck, Rose!"

"Connor Arthur Weasley, I do not want to hear that language from you. Rose, apologize to your brother, this instant!" Hermione insisted as she used her wand to fix her son's broken nose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sorry. But he took my diary, Mum!"

Connor stuck his tongue out just as Hermione turned to look at him. "Sorry."

"You better be sorry. Connor, why are you taunting your sister?"

He shrugged. "No one's home."

Hermione dragged her fingers through her hair. "I am not in the mood to listen to you two bicker right now, alright? I had a long day! For Merlin's sake your twelve and thirteen, can't you get along for two minutes?"

Rose smiled at her mother. "Well, Toby left with his girlfriend and we were bored."

"Yeah and Harper went to the store to help Uncle George stock up Hogsmeade after the end of school rush." Connor explained.

Hermione nodded. Her head was pounding. "Alright, whatever. Look, guys, I'm just not feeling well today, can you please keep it down? Go outside and play Quidditch or something?"

"Can I go over to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's?" Rose asked.

Hermione nodded. "Floo first and see if it's okay with Aunt Ginny."

Rose nodded and hurried off. Connor stayed in his place and eyed his mother for a moment. "Are you okay, Mum?"

Hermione smiled warmly at her youngest son. At thirteen he was surprisingly very inquisitive. She had often wondered if he had inherited a bit of Ginny's empath powers as he was very sensitive to those around him. She tugged him close for a hug, surprised to see that he had grown again. He was already five ten and dwarfing her by the minute. All of her sons had already surpassed her in height taking after their father and Rose wasn't far behind. She was already the same height as her mother. She kissed Connor's head and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I just had a long and gruelling day at work and now I have a splitting headache. It didn't help that I walked in on you two arguing."

Connor shrugged. "She was ignoring me, writing in her diary."

Hermione shook her head. "Connor, sometimes, girls need alone time. Next time, leave her alone."

He grinned. "Okay. I'm going to go fly outside."

Hermione nodded and watched him leave. He was so handsome.

The day had been intense. She worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries and today had been way too long. One of the spells had gone wrong and they had spent the day going through mazes and obstacles trying to find where the spell went wrong. She felt like she had run a marathon.

She headed into the kitchen with the post in her hand and started going through the mail. But what the letters said, she had no idea because within a few minutes she was fast asleep.

That was where Ron found her one hour later.

He had stepped into the kitchen, just about to call out her name when he saw her. A small smile formed on his face as he watched her sleep. There were dark shadows under her eyes that bothered him and he knew it was do to the project she was working on but couldn't discuss. She hadn't been sleeping well either as once Hermione got started on something, she tended to work through the night.

He heard the back door open and managed a small smile for his son.

"Why don't you floo to Uncle Fred's for tonight dinner? I think your mum needs to rest."

Connor nodded. "Alright."

Ron heard him leave before he turned back to his wife. He kissed her cheek softly before he picked her up into his arms.

"Mmm," she moaned. "No, I wasn't sleeping. The post … we're invited to Hogwarts."

Ron took the letter from her and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. "That's nice."

He placed her gently down on the bed before climbing in next to her so that she could snuggle close. He knew his wife. He knew that there would be no way she would take a nap but if he could convince her to sit with him and rest a while, it would be alright. He took the letter from her hands and read it carefully.

"Twenty-five year school reunion?"

She nodded, yawning as she cuddled into his chest. "It sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Ron shrugged, running a hand over the beard on his chin. "I guess … has it really been twenty-five years already?"

She nodded. "Granger just turned twenty-three."

Ron whistled. "Wow, that's crazy to think about."

Hermione smiled against his chest. "There are so many wonderful memories of Hogwarts … so much we learned. It will be nice to walk through the halls again and to talk to the professors. Maybe they even have extended the curriculum and – mmmph."

"Shut up, Hermione," Ron murmured as he pulled away from the kiss. "There are much more interesting memories than school work."

Hermione smiled at that and cuddled closer. "Yeah, the good and the bad."

Ron smiled at her, "Remember when we knocked out that mountain troll?"

Hermione laughed. "It was the moment I started falling in love with you. I think everything really started after Harry defeated the dragon."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged as the memory washed over her.

_As Harry sat in the medical tent letting Madam Pomfrey patch up his arm he grinned broadly as Hermione, James, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, and Ron came into the tent. They all congratulated him on his great flying job and the Marauders all hugged him tight before Ron shuffled his way to the front. He stared down at his feet for a moment before speaking._

"_I — I reckon someone must have put your name in the goblet. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."_

_Harry grinned. "Bout time, mate."_

_Ron grinned as Hermione stamped her feet in frustration. "You two are so stupid sometimes!"_

_Harry and Ron grinned at each other as James slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders as they left the tent to see his scores._

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Hermione shrugged. "It was when the two of you really started to grow up. You had your first real fight as best mates and I got stuck in the middle which made me grow closer to both of you individually."

Ron shrugged. "My next big memory of fourth year isn't as nice."

Hermione nodded and she knew Ron was thinking of the same memory as she was.

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, RON?"_

_Ron's face was red as he yelled back. "IT MEANS THAT YOU WERE FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY, HERMIONE!"_

"_THE ENEMY?"_

"_YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HARRY'S FRIEND! YET HERE YOU ARE GOING TO THIS BALL WITH SOMEONE WHO HE IS COMPETING AGAINST! DID YOU HELP HIM OUT WITH HIS CLUE TO THE EGG? WHAT DID HE WANT TO KNOW, HOW FAR HARRY WAS IN THE COMPETITION? DID YOU GIVE AWAY ALL OF THE SECRETS?"_

_Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes now but she held them back. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING? OF COURSE I WOULD NEVER BETRAY HARRY THAT WAY! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION WE DIDN'T TALK ABOUT THE TOURNAMENT, NOT ONCE!"_

_But Ron was on a roll now and he ignored the tears that Hermione furiously blinked back. "WELL, THEN HE OBVIOUSLY ONLY WANTED ONE THING, HERMIONE! AND BY THE WAY THAT YOU'RE DRESSED I'D SAY THAT YOU PROBABLY GAVE IT TO HIM! YOU LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF A TRAMP! KRUM WAS PROBABLY ALL OVER YOU THE ENTIRE EVENING!!"_

_Ginny had just walked into the portrait hole now with Neville and Harry felt her grab his arm and he could see the anger vibrating from her. She had obviously only heard the last part of the scene._

"_YOU THINK THAT I'M A TRAMP? OH THAT'S RICH, RON! FINE, THINK WHATEVER YOU WANT! BUT I HAPPEN TO THINK THAT I LOOKED VERY NICE TONIGHT!"_

"_YEAH, FOR A SCARLET WOMAN!" Ron bellowed._

_Harry stepped forward now, shoving Ginny at Parvati so that she wouldn't jump up and punch Ron herself. Though he wasn't sure if he was going to hit him himself or what._

"_YOU KNOW WHAT, RON! IF YOU HAD SUCH A BLOODY PROBLEM WITH ME GOING TO THE BALL WITH SOMEONE ELSE DRESSED LIKE THIS THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME TO GO WITH YOU YOURSELF AND NOT AS A LAST RESORT!!" She cried out before she ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_That's … beside the point. That has nothing do with anything," Ron muttered to himself as he watched her flee._

"You know that was the moment I realized I was in love with you, right? I was seething with jealousy that night, watching Krum put his grubby hands all over you."

Hermione smiled at that and kissed him softly. "I know."

Ron grinned. "I almost got into another fight with Harry too. He called you his sister and told me he would beat the crap out of me if I ever said something like that to you again."

"I know … Harry and I grew really close that year. He was always around to listen to me when I needed to talk or complain … usually about you." She said with a smile.

He grinned. "My next great memory of you didn't come until sixth year."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The prefect's bathroom?"

Ron wiggled his eyebrows at her. "That memory haunted my dreams and was a common source used during masturbation. Ow! What do you want me to lie?"

"Prat."

He grinned as he remembered that day.

_Hermione stepped into the prefect's bathroom with her small bag of soaps and her pyjamas. She was exhausted. It was already almost two months into the year and her workload was getting heavier. She knew on some level that it was her fault because she put so much into her work and did so much extra but that was how she learned and how she absorbed things. The prefect duties were intense this year as well. Dumbledore wanted them to patrol the corridors more frequently and to make sure that they always worked in pairs. It was because of this that her and Ron were arguing even more than usual._

_She sighed and unpinned her bushy brown curls. She turned towards the huge Jacuzzi-like tub and quickly filled it up. She didn't feel like using the swimming-pool sized tub today. She just wanted to soak in a nice, long, hot bubble bath and relax. Nothing drained the tension more than a bubble bath. _

_Once the tub was full, she quickly undressed and sank into the water. She pointed her wand at the WWN on the wall and soft jazz music came out of it. She sighed in pleasure, this was the relaxation she needed._

_It wasn't only school that was stressing her out. It was Ron. Their arguments were getting downright ridiculous. Ron was picking a fight with her every other day over the most ridiculous things. Half the time she found herself screaming at him and she didn't even know why. Not to mention the fact that the more she argued with him, the more she wanted him._

_She couldn't believe that after all these years, she still wanted Ron. He clearly didn't have any feelings for her or he would have made a move by now. Not to mention the fact that she had heard from Meghan Jones that Ron had been snogging Padma Patil again at every possible opportunity. Hermione pouted, lowering herself more into the tub. It wasn't fair! He didn't even really like Padma. She had just heard that Padma was loose and easy. She rubbed a hand over her aching heart … she didn't want Ron to be with other girls, touching them, making love to them._

_Tears rolled down her cheeks before she could stop them. Merlin, she loved him so much! She dreamed of knowing what he tasted like, what it would feel like to have him hold her in those muscled arms, to be pulled up close against his broad toned chest. Ron had really grown into his lankiness that summer. He was muscled from Quidditch and he had let his hair grow just little bit longer, just enough to be shaggy. It made her want to grab a fistful and drag his lips to hers._

_She almost had._

_Hermione was still so embarrassed though she was positive that Ron hadn't even noticed, which didn't make her feel any better. Last night in the library, she had been arguing with him, as usual, but when he yelled back he knocked the ink pot off the table and it fell all over his shirt and in his lap. Hermione had instantly made a wet rag with her wand and tried to clean him up, dabbing at his chest. She had unbuttoned his shirt to try to clean it up and almost swallowed her tongue at the muscles and soft skin she saw there; at the beautiful red curls that covered his chest. She had been staring at him with hunger in her eyes and she knew it, her finger had brushed over his nipple and she had started to lean in, just to touch that bottom lip of his before she had caught herself. She had told him the shirt was ruined as ink stained and simply turned back to her homework as if nothing had happened._

_Ron, on the other hand, had started complaining to her that it was her fault he had spilt ink all over the place and now she owed him a new uniform shirt. The argument had only gotten more heated until she had gathered up her stuff and stormed out of the library. She had ran into Harry on the way to the common room and he had only shook his head at her and told her to ignore Ron because whatever he had done to set her off this time wasn't worth it._

_She sighed, closing her eyes. It just wasn't fair! Why did she feel like this, why did she feel so much for someone who couldn't possibly like her as anything but a friend?_

_The water had started to get chilly by now so Hermione quickly washed up and stepped out of the tub, draining the water. She rubbed lotion on herself before she reached for her robe. The towel fell to the ground just as the door to the bathroom opened. _

_Ron's mouth dropped open in shock as Hermione shrieked and covered herself with her robe._

"_Ron! That's why the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was up!" She quickly tied her robe, her face bright red._

_Ron continued to stare at her in shock. "I … I'm sorry, I mean, I just came in here to … I mean … I just wanted to take a boob, I mean bath, and … er …" His ears burned against his head. "I'll come breast-back!"_

"_Ron," Hermione said softly._

_He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"_

"_It's alright, I was just leaving."_

_He nodded and stepped into the bathroom, his ears still burning bright red. "I didn't notice the sign, Mione, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."_

_Hermione nodded as she picked up her bag. "It's alright. I'll see you in the morning."_

_She slipped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her before leaning back against it. That had just been the perfect ending to a perfect day. She sighed; maybe Ron would be interested now that he had seen her naked. She grinned at the thought and headed back to her dormitory whistling._

"You know," Ron began. "I was just as mortified as you at that moment. But I spent the next three weeks having sweaty dreams of water droplets dripping off your breasts … I thought I was going to die."

Hermione smacked him in the arm. "Prat."

He grinned. "I'm just telling you the truth. I actually told Harry about it."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "Ron!"

He grinned. "Not the details or the dreams but … Merlin he made fun of me. I don't know why he didn't knock our heads together, looking back, we had to have drove him bonkers."

She grinned. "I think you're right."

_Ron looked up when Harry stepped into the dormitory. "Hey."_

_Harry grinned. "Hey, what are you doing up here? I thought that we were going to go practice Quidditch?"_

_Ron nodded. "We are … I just … Harry, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure." Harry took a seat on his bed. "What's up?"_

_Ron glanced towards the dormitory door hesitantly for a moment. "Have you ever seen a girl naked?"_

_Harry's mouth dropped open. "I didn't expect that."_

_Ron's ears turned red. "Well, have you?"_

_Harry shook his head. "No, not fully naked. I've seen girls topless though. Why?"_

_Ron's ears reddened. "I walked in on Hermione in the bathroom last month. She was completely naked."_

_Harry laughed. "So that's good, right? Mate, we all know you like her, why don't you just ask her out already?"_

"_I can't … I mean … after that I … she's one of my best friends, Harry, we couldn't and I …"_

"_Stop denying that you like her, Ron." Harry replied. "Look, it was an accident, right? I'm sure she understands. Is that why you two have been oddly polite lately?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah … I don't know! She doesn't … what if she doesn't … I can't."_

_He sighed. "It's your call, but really, mate, I think you should go for it. Was Hermione angry at you?"_

_Ron nodded. "At first, yeah, not to mention that I made a complete fool out of myself! I could barely form words. I think I actually said the sentence, 'I'm here to take a boob, I mean, bath.' What kind of idiot am I?"_

_Harry laughed. "Oh Merlin! I bet that was priceless! Mate, it's fine."_

"_I was … I mean, Padma and I snogged a lot and sometimes I mean, she would let me take her bra off but … Hermione has … she has great boobs."_

_Harry blushed now. "Um, Ron, don't really want to think of Hermione that way, kind of see her as a sister."_

"_Right, sorry." Ron mumbled. "I … let's just go do the Quidditch thing."_

_Harry watched Ron head out of the dormitory and he sighed. His two best friends were going to drive him bonkers._

Hermione smiled. "Harry always gave me the same advice, so did Ginny. Why did we wait for Fred and George to prank us to get together?"

Ron shrugged. "We were both too afraid of rejection."

Hermione nodded. "But in the end, waiting was worth it."

_George walked over to them and simply shoved Ron into Hermione. They stumbled and fell beneath the Christmas tree. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat at the feel of Ron's body on top of hers. Ron closed his eyes and leaned down closer to her. She reached up as if to push him away but then she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his lips down to hers. She didn't hear the cheer that erupted around the room as she was too shocked at the impact of the kiss._

_This was Ron. Her Ron, the Ron that had made her feel funny inside for as long as she could remember. He tasted like chocolates and his lips were soft and yielding. Her tongue darted out to meet his before she could stop herself. She wanted to lap him up and never let go. She had been dreaming of this moment for so long, though she had imagined it differently. Her fingers continued to clutch in his hair and she smiled against his mouth when she felt one of his beautiful large hands grip her hip and the other one brush the hair from her cheek. He was so sweet._

_Ron couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Hermione. He had never imagined this moment to come. He wasn't worthy of her. What did he have to offer her? But here she was, pulling him closer as if her life depended on it. He never wanted to let her go. He slid his hand over her hip, wondering how he had known exactly what it would feel like to touch her. He was too involved in her taste to hear the cheering and the talking around them. He moved his hand upwards and when his thumb brushed bare skin he jolted back. He stared down into her eyes; those dark greyish-brown orbs that he knew were guarding the knowledge behind. He gave her a wicked grin at the sight of her tousled hair and the swollen lips._

"_Ron," she whispered._

_He grinned. "Mione."_

"_FINALLY!" George exclaimed, breaking the moment for the two of them._

"_That only took a hundred years." Fred replied._

_Harry nodded. "It did take a while. So are you two together then?"_

_Hermione blushed and pushed herself away from Ron. She glared at Harry before she left the room. Ron stared after her for a minute and then he got up and followed her. _

_Ron found Hermione in her room. She was curled up on her side, tears pouring down her cheeks as she sobbed. Her entire body was shaking and he hesitated at the doorway for a moment. Then he changed his mind and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. She didn't even look up. He took a seat on the bed and gently ran his hand over her back. She let out another sob but then she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_I want you to leave me alone, Ron."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know why!"_

_Ron shrugged. "No I don't."_

"_Well, you should! Damn it, Ron! Look what happened down there!" Hermione exclaimed._

"_The twins happened and I'm pretty sure that Sirius played a role in there too! Get over it! They pranked us!"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not the point!"_

"_Then what is the point, Hermione?"_

_She sighed. "The point … the point is that we … we kissed, Ron! Right there in front of everyone! And that was not some random kiss under the mistletoe and don't you dare say it or I will hex you into next week!"_

_Ron put his hands up in front of him in a sign of peace. "I wasn't going to. The kiss was … it was some kiss, Hermione."_

"_Some kiss? That's all you can say! Right there! In front of everyone!" She stood up and began to pace the room. "What they must think of me! A harlot or a tart … am I tart?"_

_Ron laughed and then stopped at the look on her face. "Hermione, you're not, stop worrying … we kissed."_

_She nodded. "Now what?"_

_Ron looked bewildered. "Now what, what?"_

"_Argh! Ron, sometimes you're so … you're such an idiot!" She exclaimed._

_Ron stood up and grabbed her arm. "I'm an idiot? What's wrong with you? You're the one who's flipping out over this?"_

"_I just, I don't know! Why are we even … this is ridiculous! This entire conversation is ridiculous! I don't think that we should —"_

"_Hermione, shut up!" Ron exploded angrily._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me! I'm tired of listening to you ranting and raving and nagging me half to death over stupid little things!"_

"_Oh, that's rich!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're the one that starts half of these bloody arguments with me and I'm about just on my wits end! I think that you should just — ow!" She shrieked when he yanked her up against him._

"_Kiss you? So do I." He crushed his mouth to hers and she went limp in his arms, her hands circling the back of his neck to play in his hair. _

_She let out a moan as she melted against him, her lips melding with his. He tasted the same, just like he had downstairs. He smelt the same and he felt the same. This was Ron. Her Ron, the one that she had practically given up hope on. But here he was, taking charge and kissing her senseless until she felt like her brain was going to explode to the sound of her beating heart. She ran her hands down his back and his hands slid down to her hips to pull her closer. She could feel the entire outline of his body against hers. She gasped and deepened the kiss._

_Ron felt like he was dreaming. That first kiss downstairs … it had taken him so long to kiss her because not only was everyone watching but she had looked so beautiful and nervous and he hadn't wanted her to think that he only kissed her because there was mistletoe. He wanted to kiss her for herself. She tasted like peppermint tea and chocolate and she felt like heaven in his arms. He had been dreaming of this moment for most of his life. When she deepened the kiss and allowed entry for his tongue he just groaned and dragged her closer. He never wanted to let her go._

_The kiss went on for a few more moments before Ron pulled back, his breathing heavy and his hands trembling as they brushed Hermione's hair away from her face._

"_Well?"_

_Hermione's eyes fell down to his lips. "Why did you stop?"_

"_What is this, Hermione? Harry asked a good question down there. Are we together or not?"_

"_What do you want?" She asked softly._

_He sighed. "I love you."_

"_What?"_

_He nodded. "You heard me. I don't know when it started but I do know that I realized it when I asked you to the Yule Ball and found out that you already had a date."_

_Hermione laughed. "Merlin, you were so jealous!"_

_He grinned. "Yeah, well, you're beautiful. Trust me, I realized just how beautiful when I caught a glimpse of you naked. " He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she blushed. "Hermione …"_

_She smiled. "Ron?"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

_She grinned. "Ron, if you think for one second that I would have kissed you the way that I just did and then not go out with you, I'm going to hex you!"_

_He laughed. "Alright. Can I kiss you?"_

_She nodded and stood on her toes to kiss him softly. "Ron?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you too." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in his lips._

Ron grinned and ran his hand gently down her arm. "It was a pretty good kiss."

She smiled up at him. "Everything with you was always good."

_Ron stepped inside of his bedroom and looked around. He had his own little common room in front of the fire and a huge double bed in the corner. It was a large room and even provided a desk for him to do homework, as well as a place for him to order food up from the house elves._

_Patrolling the corridors as Head Boy hadn't been as bad as he expected. He wasn't sure what he had really been expecting, but getting the badge hadn't been it. He had thought for sure that it would have gone to Harry, or even Draco. Dumbledore obviously thought he deserved the title and he wasn't going to complain. He just hoped that he could live up to what the badge stood for._

_His eyes traveled over to the bathroom and he stepped inside. There was a large bathtub as well as a stand-up shower. Two sinks and mirrors outlined the counter with matching cupboards. He pulled open the door on the other side of the bathroom and grinned at Hermione who was carefully placing her belongings around her room._

_Ron leaned against the door jamb of the bathroom and just watched her._

_She was so beautiful at moments like this when she didn't think anyone was aware. She had changed out of her school robes into silk boxer shorts with pink hearts and to his surprise, his old Canons jersey. It made him smile to see her wearing it. Her hair was down and a bit damp from her shower and her toes were painted a bright pink. He watched as she began to place books from her trunk onto the bookshelf. She was humming a little tune as she worked and Ron tilted his head to watch the sway of her behind as she walked._

"_I think those shorts should be mandatory in the uniform," he replied making her jump._

"_Ron! You scared me," Hermione exclaimed, holding a hand over her heart. "What are you doing in here?"_

_He shrugged and stepped into the room. "Nothing really. After you headed up to bed, I did one more sweep with the new prefects who were unsure of exactly their job, then I came up to see our rooms. Very nice, I like that they join together through the bathroom. And I really like that I'm standing here without alarms going off. It gives me all sorts of interesting ideas."_

"_The Head Boy and Girl are supposed to be able to communicate with each other easily, which is why our rooms are attached and why you can be in here." Hermione explained. "In _Hogwarts: A History_ it states that the founders considered boys to be less trustworthy than girls, but by the time they reached seventh year they figured the Heads could – why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her hands fluttering up to her hair._

_Ron licked his lips and placed his hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea what it does to me when you start spewing out facts like that from this genius brain of yours?"_

_Hermione blushed. "Ron, that's hardly -," she gasped when he pulled her against him and she could feel exactly what she did to him. _

"_I don't know what turns me on more, getting you angry or hearing you spew knowledge like a know-it-all."_

"_I do not act like a know-it-all!" She exclaimed angrily, her eyes flashing._

_Ron's body reacted as he leaned in to nibble at her ear. "Or maybe it's a little of both."_

_Hermione pushed him back a bit. "Ron! This is not the time or place! We're supposed to set a good example for the students! You sneaking into my bedroom at night is not doing that! I think that it would be a lot better if you – oh," she murmured as his hands slid up the Canons' jersey to stroke over breasts. "Well, just for a moment."_

_He grinned against her neck as he nibbled at her earlobe, trailing along the side and up her jaw to her lips. "Yeah, just a moment." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed._

"_Ron, we can't … we're … supposed to … example," she moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck. His calloused hands roamed over her legs and under her shirt, stroking and torturing. "Ron" stroke, "this is not", nibble, "appropriate… we must" soft kiss, "mmm, stop it!" He captured her lips again in another deep kiss. "You have to go back to your own room," she murmured._

_Ron slipped the jersey up over her head and began to plant kisses over the exposed skin. "Tell me to leave, my Mione, tell me to go." He teased as he nibbled at her stomach, trailing his tongue along the waistband of her boxers._

_Hermione arched under his mouth and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "If you leave this room you're a dead man."_

_He grinned against her stomach and slid up to capture her lips in his. "Good."_

Ron grinned. "That's one of my favourite memories too."

Hermione reached up to kiss him softly. "I have one more."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

_Hermione lay in bed, curled into Ron. So many dead and so many to grieve. How could she close her eyes and not see the pain and the heartache that had come out of it? Her eyes fell on the sapphire engagement ring on her finger. What if something happened to her? What if she lost Ron before they had a chance to get married and have a family? Would it hurt any less? She doubted it but she wanted it. She wanted a chance to experience it before she died._

_She shook Ron gently awake, amused by his snores. Harry had warned her that his snores were loud and she had no idea how she managed to sleep next to him night after night. She shook him a little harder and he let out a moan. "No, go away."_

_She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ron, wake up, I need to talk to you."_

_Ron ignored her and rolled over._

_Hermione grinned wickedly now. "I'm taking off my clothes."_

_Ron opened one eye. "Liar."_

_She grinned and rolled him over so that she could look at him. "I need to talk to you."_

_He let out a loud yawn and nodded. "Okay, what's up?"_

"_I want to get married."_

_Ron smiled. "I know, love. I want to marry you, too. We just have to plan it is all."_

_Hermione shook her head. "No, I want to get married now. Just the two of us. My parents don't need to be there and we can deal with yours later but for now … I want to be Mrs. Ronald Weasley."_

_Ron's mouth dropped open. "You're serious?"_

_She nodded. "I am."_

"_How? When?"_

_Hermione smiled. "You'll do it?"_

_Ron nodded. "Mione, I'd do anything for you. I told you I'd marry you now or five years from now, whenever you want."_

_Her eyes lit up as she kissed him softly. "McGonagall, in the morning, she can do it."_

"_T-tomorrow morning?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are we going to tell anyone?" He asked._

_Hermione shook her head. "No, let's just do it."_

_Ron nodded. "Alright." He pulled her close into his arms but neither one of them spoke much that night._

_In the morning when they woke up wrapped in each other's arms, Hermione grinned at him. "Do you still want to?"_

_Ron stood up and nodded. "I still want to."_

_They got dressed in their school robes and headed down to McGonagall's office._

_McGonagall pulled the door open a grim expression on her face. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?"_

"_Um, Professor? Hermione and I would like to be married, as soon as possible."_

"_What?" McGonagall exclaimed, ushering them into her office._

_Ron closed the door behind him. "You heard us, Professor. Hermione and I would like to get married, now, if possible."_

"_Mr. Weasley, this is a huge decision and while I know the two of you have been engaged for some time … school is still in session."_

_Hermione spoke up now. "Professor, we know that you are the only professor here who is capable of performing such a ceremony. It's what we want. We don't want to wait. We don't want a big wedding. We just want to get married."_

_McGonagall looked like she was going to argue and then she smiled. "Very well. I can't think of two people more suited than the two of you. You will need a witness."_

"_Don't you count?" Ron asked._

_McGonagall shook her head. "Not if I perform the ceremony."_

_Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back."_

_She rushed out of the office and back to Gryffindor Tower. She ran up the boys' dormitory and let herself in. Seamus, Neville, Harry, and Dean were all getting dressed and she blushed. "Er, Harry, can I have a word?"_

_Harry glanced at her as he buttoned his shirt up. "Yeah, give me a minute."_

_Two minutes later he came down the stairs with his book bag. "What's up, Hermione?"_

"_Come with me."_

_Hermione practically dragged him down the stairs and into McGonagall's office. "I found a witness, Professor."_

_McGonagall smiled. "Excellent. Now, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, please come stand over here in front of my desk and hold hands. Mr. Potter, you may just stand over there."_

"_Er, what's going on? Witness for what?"_

_Ron gave Harry a small smile. "I need a best man, mate, come stand over here."_

_Harry's mouth dropped open. "You guys are getting married? Right now?"_

_Ron nodded and handed Harry the two rings he had. He had bought them at the same time as the engagement ring and he was very happy that he had. Harry accepted the rings, a look of shock still apparent on his face._

_McGonagall smiled at them and then she began to the ceremony. Harry could only stare at his two best friends in shock as he watched them recite their vows. They bound their wands together in an old magic that swore they would never use their wands against each other in harm, and promised to love and cherish each other, till death do them part. Harry handed over the rings and they glowed on their fingers before going out, signifying their love for one another and their union. Then they kissed softly and McGonagall pronounced them husband and wife._

"_Well, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" McGonagall exclaimed, tears in her eyes. _

_Harry continued to stare at them. "I can't even … I mean, mate, I'm happy for you but just … wow … Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."_

_Hermione blushed and threw her arms around Harry, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for being here. You're the only family I needed here."_

_He smiled and held her close for a moment. "I'm always here when you need me. I'm really happy for you two; it was just … so unexpected."_

_Ron grinned. "Last night we just decided we wanted to do it. We didn't want to wait. My mum is going to be furious, but I figure we can always get married again, in front of those we love."_

_Hermione smiled. "Exactly." She stood on her toes to kiss Ron softly. "Harry, you won't tell anyone will you, not even Ginny?"_

_Harry hesitated. "Guys …" Hermione's pleading eyes stopped him. "Fine, I promise, but you owe me for this."_

_Hermione squealed and threw herself back into his arms. "Thank you!"_

_Ron nodded. "Yeah, really, thanks mate."_

_Harry grinned. "No problem, now come on, let's go get some breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm starving."_

_Ron grinned. "Me too!"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Big surprise!"_

_The three of them headed down to breakfast with grins on their faces._

Ron smiled at her. "That is a good memory. Can you believe we've been married now for twenty-five years? I guess it only makes sense that our twenty-five year reunion is up?"

Hermione nodded. "I know. It's unbelievable. But Granger's twenty-three and he's working with Fred at the joke shop in Diagon Alley. Patrick's twenty-two and he's working with your dad at the Ministry. Harper's nineteen and is working with George at the joke shop in Hogsmeade until he hears back from the Healer's Academy. I really hope he gets in. Harper would be a wonderful healer."

"He will, Mione."

She smiled and snuggled closer. "Toby's sixteen and all he cares about is girls."

Ron smirked. "I remember those days."

Hermione elbowed him lightly. "So do I."

He grinned. "Connor's pretty sensitive, I think he might end up in healing too. I know he's only thirteen and he has years yet left to decide, but I can see him as a healer, can't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I can. Rose on the other hand … even at twelve is an absolute troublemaker."

Ron grinned. "Rose is going to be a virgin forever."

"Right … I think she might end up playing professional Quidditch."

Ron grinned. "That would be awesome, as long as she stays a virgin forever."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You keep dreaming, honey. Alright … so, twenty-five years, are we going to go?"

Ron held the letter in his hand and he nodded. "Yeah, we're going to go. And you're going to spend the rest of the night resting and all day tomorrow. Not buts. You are not going to work, or doing anything."

Hermione made to protest but she knew her husband was right. "Okay."

Ron kissed her softly. "Good. You rest and I'll respond to the letter."

Hermione watched him leave the room and she smiled. Time hadn't changed how much she still love Ron Weasley and nothing made her happier.


	6. Chapter VI The Potters

**Chapter VI – The Potters**

Harry stared at the letter that his wife had passed him and grinned. "Twenty-five years, Gin … school reunion?"

Ginny grinned at those words as she cleaned up their dinner for the night. "Wow … it's hard to believe it's been that long. It will be nice to see everyone though."

"You want to go then?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned to look at him. "Don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It seems kind of … dumb."

She laughed. "It's not dumb. It will be fun."

He grinned and leaned back in his chair at the table.

"There are a lot of good memories from Hogwarts, don't you think? Especially of the two of us?" Ginny supplied.

He nodded. "Definitely."

As the memory washed over him he watched his wife move around the table with a grin on his face.

_Ginny just hoped that the potion did what the twins said it did; force the person to tell exactly what they thought and were feeling about the person they were talking to. But considering that she had threatened to send certain pictures to Business Wizard, they had cooperated fully and naturally the twins were more then happy to help out in any type of prank. Sirius had helped with the second part that had affected Harry and Ginny had the feeling that he enjoyed it entirely too much and she was pretty sure that he had something else up his sleeve that he wasn't telling her. Surprisingly, it was Hermione who helped her out with the final parts of getting Romilda back. Ginny was just anxious for the games to begin._

_She was rewarded fairly soon as she and Harry were walking through the halls that Saturday afternoon hand in hand when a crowd of girls headed towards them. They were giggling and whispering to each other as they shot flirtatious looks in Harry's direction. Ginny rolled her eyes and stopped Harry to kiss him softly._

_He grinned at her. "I think that you enjoy doing that in front of those girls entirely too much."_

_Ginny pouted. "Alright, if you want me to stop then …" She made a move to pull back and Harry yanked her back up against him._

"_Oh no, I never said stop." He brought his lips back down to hers and she sighed in happiness. When he pulled back, her eyes were blurred in pleasure._

"_Hmm, yum."_

_He grinned. "Yum indeed."_

"_Oh stop snogging already!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't want to hear yummy noises while thinking about you kissing my sister!"_

_Harry grinned broadly. "What, you want me to lie?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and took Ron's hand in hers. "Ron, leave them alone." Her eyes traveled over the crowd of girls and she grinned in amusement. "Hmm, interesting this crowd, eh, Ginny?"_

_Ginny grinned wickedly. "Thanks Hermione, I just hope it works."_

"_Hope what works?" Harry asked as he squeezed her hand gently in his._

_But he didn't get to hear an answer because all four of them jolted when a yell broke out from the crowd._

"_I WANT YOUR BODY, HARRY!"_

_Harry turned scarlet and Ginny tried to suppress a giggle. Ron's mouth dropped open in shock, though his eyebrow had risen in amusement and Hermione giggled. _

_The games had begun. _

_The girls who followed Harry around like lost puppies would be screaming out what they really thought or felt all day. Fred and George really were brilliant. As if one cue, a blonde girl made the next declaration._

"_HARRY, I ONLY WANT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BOY WHO LIVED!"_

_A brunette nodded fiercely next to her. "I WANT YOUR MONEY!"_

"_NO, I WANT HIS MONEY!"_

"_I WANT MY HANDS ON HIS BODY! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT TRAMP!"_

_The yells were pretty much all the same and then Ginny could only grin when Romilda Vane made her way to the forefront. She stared boldly ahead, her dark eyes glistening as she swung her long black hair over her shoulder. She stepped directly in front of Harry and ran her finger down his chest in a provocative way that made Ginny want to hex her._

"_I want you, Harry. I want you so bad that I can taste it."_

_Harry gulped and his face turned red. "But I … I want Ginny's body not yours." He blushed when he realized what had come out of his mouth._

_Ginny's hand flew over her mouth to stifle a giggle. She had never imagined Harry would say anything like that. Then she gasped, no … Sirius wouldn't have, would he?_

_Ron's mouth simply dropped open. "Harry! I don't want to hear that about my sister!"_

_Another girl approached Harry and ran her hands along his arm. "I want you, too; I'll even share you if I have too."_

_Harry's face turned a darker shade of red. "Ginny … I want Ginny, I don't like you." He seemed to realize that he couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth and he glared at Ginny. But instead of asking her what she had done he instead came out with. "Ginny, I want to kiss you and I want to see what's on your thigh."_

"_Potter! Do you want to die?" Ron demanded, ignoring Hermione who was keeping a strong hold on him with her arms wrapped comfortably around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder._

"_It's a prank, Ron, now shush."_

"_Shush? Do you hear what he's saying?" Ron demanded._

_Hermione shrugged. "And you never think of doing anything like that to me?"_

_Ron's mouth opened and then closed again. "Well, I … that's beside the point."_

_She grinned. "Uh-huh, just watch."_

_Ron turned his attention back to Ginny who was giggling again as Romilda pushed her way through again. Sirius had obviously used the same potion on Harry; she was going to have a word with him._

"_I want your body because let's face it you're gorgeous, and because hey you're famous! I want you because being with you would make all of the girls jealous because I finally landed the Boy Who Lived. Do you have any idea how popular I'll be if I'm shagging the boy wonder?" She asked as she grinned at him flirtatiously. _

"_But I don't like you. You're rude and ignorant and you're … I don't want to bloody shag you! I want to shag Ginny!" He covered his hand with his mouth in shock and Ginny laughed._

_Ron's grip tightened on Hermione's hand. "I don't want to hear that he wants to shag my sister!"_

_Hermione laughed. "Shh, love."_

_Romilda shrugged. "I want you. I want to be, Mrs. Harry Potter, I want to be the Duchess. I want to be famous!"_

_As she spoke, her black hair began to turn lighter and lighter until it was almost white and so thin that her scalp could be seen. Her nose grew so large that it dominated her face and warts grew out of the nostrils. Across her chest in big bold letters and in shining flashing lights it said: Hogwarts' Biggest Tramp and on her back in the same fashion it read: I'd Do Anything and Date Anyone for Money and Popularity. Her teeth grew so large that they hung down over her chin and she shrieked loudly when she realized what was happening. She threw her hands over her face and ran out of the hallway in horrified tears._

_The other girls continued to yell out about how much they only wanted Harry because of his fame, body, and money. Hermione grinned in amusement to Ginny and mouthed out that it had worked as she dragged Ron away. Ginny pulled Harry away and into a nearby classroom and when he turned around to try to overcome the sudden speaking problem he had Ginny burst into hysterical laughter._

"_What is so funny?" Harry demanded. "You did this! I know you did, you little … Merlin, I want to kiss you!"_

_She laughed harder. "Oh, Sirius is brilliant! Have I ever mentioned how much I love him?"_

"_He did this? Why I ought to … cover your entire body with my lips." Harry demanded, obviously trying to overcome the potion that was making him speak what he wanted to do above everything._

_Ginny continued to laugh even though her body was painfully aroused through the things that he was saying. But every time he turned around, she laughed harder. Sirius had used what he had mentioned to her in a half-hearted joke. On Harry's bum, written in bold white letters it read: Property of G.W. – Hands Off! "Harry, Merlin, Harry, you're bum!"_

"_My what?" He asked, turning to try to see it. "What does it say?"_

_Ginny caught her breath and walked over to him, slipping her arms around his waist. She leaned over to kiss his ear gently. "It says on your bum, 'Property of G.W. hands off."_

_Harry grinned broadly. "Oh yeah? Well, at least it tells the truth. I don't want anyone's hands on me but yours."_

_She grinned. "Sirius did it, I know he did. I wonder how he did it though."_

"_I want to make love to you."_

_Ginny's eyes widened as they met his and she knew the potion was still making him say things but she hadn't expected those words. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm not quite ready for that yet."_

_He nodded. "I know you're not. I didn't mean to say that, I meant to, Ginny I want, put your mouth on me again. Damn it! How do you turn this thing off?"_

_She grinned and brought her lips to his throat. "You can't. It just sort of has to die off."_

"_How long?" He asked, his hands sliding up her back and into her hair._

_She shrugged. "Could be hours yet."_

"_Well, that's the last thing we need! I need you to try to find a way for this to stop before I go and rip off your clothes!" He blushed. "I didn't mean to say that."_

_Ginny laughed. "Come on; let's go find somewhere quiet to be for a while."_

_He nodded and let her lead him out of the classroom. "Where are we going to go?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know. But there's probably somewhere quiet in the castle."_

_He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. "I know the perfect place. Come on. I'm going to ravish you." He winced and she giggled._

"_Don't worry about what's coming out of your mouth, Harry. It's only whatever you feel like doing above anything else."_

"_Oh, that's reassuring! So you know my darkest desires! Like that I want to see you naked. Damn it! Honestly, Gin, how do you turn this off?"_

_She smiled. "You can't. It's nice to know though that I'm the thing that you think about the most."_

_She followed him into the Gryffindor common room, surprised to find the common room empty except for a few people. They went up to his dormitory and Harry opened his trunk. "In here."_

_She watched in amazement as he turned the key and a staircase appeared when he opened the trunk. She stepped inside first and he followed, pulling the lid closed behind them and locking it._

"_Harry, this is amazing!" Ginny exclaimed as she looked around the small kitchen._

_He nodded. "I know. I've been meaning to take you down here but I never really found the right moment, you know? It's good for snogging you senseless."_

_She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It most certainly is. Harry, what do you want right now?"_

"_My Christmas present again." He replied before he groaned and buried his face in her neck. "No, I didn't mean … damn it, why did you do this?"_

_Ginny giggled and kissed his lips softly. "I wanted you to say what you really felt to those girls. I didn't think about how it would affect you otherwise. I'm sorry, but I must say, it's very intriguing. I didn't quite understand what it would do when Sirius mentioned it." She kissed him again and then she slipped her hands under his shirt. "Harry?"_

"_Yeah?" He asked, his breath ragged as he gasped under her touch._

"_I'm okay with giving you you're present again."_

_His eyes darkened when he looked at her. "Gin?"_

_She smiled and followed him into the bedroom. She pushed him down onto the bed and crawled over him, unsnapping his jeans in the process. "Harry?"_

"_Yeah?" He asked, his breath ragged as he reached up for her._

_She placed a kiss on the skin just below his bellybutton. "I love you."_

_He grinned and then he gasped at her touch, fisting his hands in her hair as she began to plant small kisses along his bare skin. "Love you too."_

Harry grinned. "That was a good prank."

Ginny smiled. "It was. Though if my memory serves me correctly, many of our good memories happened whilst in your trunk."

He grinned at that. "I think I recollect those."

_Harry couldn't stop thinking about what his father had said. It had been bothering him all evening and now as Ginny sat cuddled in his lap he didn't know what he wanted to do. He had spoken to Dumbledore about leaving school property without permission and he had gotten detention and lost thirty points, but that wasn't bothering him._

_Ginny turned and kissed him softly. "Are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?"_

"_You know me so well."_

_She smiled. "I know. So what's up?"_

_He sighed. "Let's go somewhere more private?"_

_She nodded and they went into his trunk. She snuggled into his arms as they lay on the bed._

"_Something happened when I went to the Dursleys today."_

"_What?" She asked._

"_I don't know exactly. But it was like a realization. I remembered everything that they had ever done to me. Every horrible act and or torture or whatever it is you want to call it. It just came pouring out, for the first time ever. Even my father didn't know the full truth of it. Funny really, I'm seventeen years old and I'm just now taking a look back at everything."_

_Ginny nodded. "What do you see, Harry?"_

"_I see that I suffered a lot." He replied. "More than I should have. It felt good to get it all off my chest but Da says I should tell you all of it and that it would make me feel better."_

"_So, why don't you?"_

"_I'm ashamed."_

"_Of what?" Ginny asked, snuggling closer and kissing his cheek._

_He sighed at the warmth he felt from the touch. "I'm ashamed because I let it happen. I know that I was just a kid, and there was nothing I could have done to stop it, but I'm ashamed. I guess I'm kind of worried about what you'll think of me after I tell you."_

_Ginny reached down and kissed him softly. "I'll love you more than ever."_

_He managed a small smile. "It's horrible, Gin."_

"_I bet it is, tell me, Harry."_

_So he did. _

_When he was finished reliving every horrible memory he had he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. When he looked into her eyes, tears were flowing from them._

"_Gin, don't cry, baby, shh I'm sorry." He used his thumb to wipe the tears away, but she shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around him._

"_Don't be sorry, Harry; I just have to let it out. To think that … you were just a little boy, still a baby."_

_Harry held her close as she sobbed and he realized at that moment that she meant everything to him, more than life. Here she was crying her heart out over him, over something he had suffered through fourteen years before. He wiped the tears away and he kissed her._

_She melted into the kiss, into him and she poured her heart and soul out. Offering him comfort and warmth until he pulled away._

"_I love you, Ginny Weasley. I love you so much and I didn't plan this. I had thought maybe after Christmas would be a good time. But now just seems like the right moment. You're my everything and just now, as I watched you cry over my past and my sufferings, I knew that it was right. Will you marry me? Be a family with me? Have babies with me?"_

_Ginny's mouth dropped open in surprise as the tears started to flow again. She threw her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

_He laughed and kissed her. "I don't have a ring for you, not yet. But you can wear this one for now." He slid off the Gryffindor class ring he wore and had picked up in Hogsmeade. He slid it on her finger and she folded her hand to keep it on._

"_I love you, Harry, but what changed your mind?"_

"_Nothing. I always wanted to marry you. I planned on proposing within a few months anyway."_

"_But when we were talking about babies and Daphne having one and you said –"_

"_That I wasn't ready," he finished. "And I'm not. Not yet anyway. I'm ready to marry you. I want to marry you as soon as possible. I want to have children with you, just not yet. Maybe a couple years down the road. I don't think we're ready for that step just yet."_

_She grinned and kissed him softly. "I think your right." She looked down at the ring on her finger and she grinned. "I love you."_

_Harry brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I love you too."_

Ginny smiled at the memory. "That was torture, having to keep the good news in for as long as I did. But waiting for this beautiful ring was worth it too."

He laughed at that. "The ring is perfect, isn't it?"

_Harry flashed into Ginny's room and grinned when he realized that she was sleeping soundly in her bed. He changed back into himself before he placed a silencing charm and then a locking charm on the door. He quietly slipped into bed next to her and kissed her softly in soft, slow kisses that made her murmur his name. When she slowly began to wake, he deepened the kiss until she was clinging to him and her lips swollen from his._

"_Hi," he murmured._

_She grinned up at him. "Hi. What are you doing here?"_

_Harry's eyebrow rose a bit. "Tired of me?"_

_She laughed. "No."_

_He reached into his pocket for the box and held it out to her. "I found the perfect ring and I couldn't wait."_

_Ginny's eyes fell down to the box before they met his. "Harry, what if I can't be a Duchess?"_

_Harry laughed. "What?"_

_She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, I'm being ridiculous!" She turned the Gryffindor ring on her finger and stared down at it lovingly. "I love you so much and I want to marry you. I want to be Lady Ginevra Potter, I know that. But Bill … he just, he mentioned that by marrying you, I would also be Duchess of Draíochta and well … that's a bit frightening." _

_He grinned and kissed her softly. "You're right, it is a bit scary. But we'll muddle through it together. Besides, Da keeps the title until his death, so we don't have to worry about it for a long, long, long time. When we get married, you'll be Lady Ginevra Potter, Countess of Glasgow. It's not nearly as high up on the scale. I'm only an Earl not a Duke. Besides, who even thinks of those things? It isn't the eighteenth century and those titles aren't important anymore. We may have to go to a few ministry functions and things but other than that it won't matter."_

_She smiled at him and bit her lip. "I know, I just wanted to say it out loud and hear you say it. I love you."_

_Harry kissed her softly before he opened the box. When she gasped and her eyes widened he knew he had made the right choice._

"_Harry," she breathed. "It's gorgeous!"_

"_Da gave it to me earlier. It belonged to my grandmother. He thought that maybe I would like to give it to you. What do you think? Does it suit you?"_

"_Suit – Merlin, Harry, a ring like this it's … are you sure you want me to have this?"_

_He laughed. "If you don't like it, we can pick out something else. We'll go ring shopping tomorrow."_

_Ginny handed the box back to him with a smile. "I don't think so, Mr. Potter, now I suggest you put this ring where it belongs."_

_He grinned and slid his class ring off her finger before he slipped the beautiful ring on in its place. "There, will you marry me?"_

_Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "How's that for an answer?"_

"_I think I need more convincing," he replied with a grin._

_She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, her eyes on his. "I think I can convince you."_

_When her mouth touched his bare skin he grinned. "Please do."_

She smiled. "I'm still terrified to be a duchess."

Harry laughed. "Gin, really."

She shrugged. "Well, I am."

He leaned over to kiss her softly. "You'll be a beautiful, duchess. Besides, that last memory wasn't a Hogwarts memory."

Ginny shrugged. "Well, it was a memory that started in Hogwarts. Besides our Hogwarts memories tended to have their ups and downs."

_Ginny opened Harry's trunk, using the spare key he had given her, and stepped inside. She pulled the lid closed behind her and headed down the stairs. She found Harry curled up in an armchair with a book open in his lap. She made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and kissing his ear._

"_Anything good?"_

_Harry leaned back against her as she pressed tiny little kisses down his neck. "Yeah, but this is better." He tugged her around and into his lap, tossing his book aside. "I missed you."_

_Ginny snuggled into him, her head resting over his heart. "I missed you too. I'm sorry that I haven't been around much."_

"_No, no, it's fine. I know that Dana and Colin needed you, and I know that Madam Pomfrey needed you. Ron and Hermione have been … you were helping a lot of people. It's fine."_

_Ginny shook her head no as she cupped his face in her hands. "It's not fine, Harry. That Death Eater was going to stab me and you broke his neck. I can still hear the crunching sound."_

_Harry's arms tightened around her. "I've never … I don't think anyone else knows that I killed him. I mean … Seamus knows. I tossed it in his face because I was angry, it just came out. Maybe others know … I don't know."_

"_Harry, I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. I don't know what it's like to kill another person, and I don't want to know, but … you saved my life."_

"_I still … in my wolf form it's different. I mean, you know, it's like the animal takes over to a certain extent. But it doesn't make … I killed a man."_

"_No, you killed a Death Eater."_

"_He was still human!" Harry exclaimed, dragging his fingers through his hair._

_Ginny shook her head. "Not the way I see it. He was going to kill me without a thought. You saved my life, Harry, it was self-defense."_

"_Maybe … but I just …"_

"_More people are going to die, Harry. It's not something I want to think about, but it's true. I'm not saying that what you did was right, because its not, but it happened so fast … there was nothing you could have done."_

_Harry buried his face in the crook of her neck, his breath hot on her skin. "I know, it doesn't make it any better."_

_Ginny slipped her fingers into his hair and held his head to her. "I love you. Nothing you ever do will stop me from loving you."_

_He nodded, turning his head to capture her lips in his. Ginny's hands fisted in his hair when he deepened the kiss and all she could do was moan as his hands raked over her back. He didn't speak; he just used his mouth to portray how he felt. Ginny only held on tight as he brought her over the edge again and again with his mouth and hands alone. When his hand slid up her thigh to rest on her dragon as he tugged at buttons and snaps she pulled his shirt open._

_When he covered her with his hands she was lost in him and by his fevered touch, she knew he was just as lost in her._

_Harry's breathing was heavy as he lay on top of her afterwards, sweaty and breathless. Ginny's hands were still sliding up and down his back and he nibbled gently at her neck._

"_When did we end up on the floor?"_

_She giggled. "I don't know, somewhere in between it all." She kissed him softly. "Do you feel any better?"_

_Harry rolled over, pulling her with him and summoning a blanket from the bed in the other room. He wrapped it around them and snuggled close with her. "I feel better, yeah." When she grinned he kissed her nose. "I love you, Gin."_

_Ginny smiled and snuggled close so that her head was resting over his heart. "I know you do. I love you too."_

_They just stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other close under the warm blankets. Finally, Harry spoke up._

"_I've been thinking a lot about us and about … our wedding."_

_Ginny turned to look up at him and kissed his chin. "Yeah? Have you come up with something interesting that you want to happen at the wedding?"_

_He shook his head. "Gin … this battle just proved that … maybe we should wait."_

_Ginny sat up, the blanket pooling at her waist as her eyes hardened. "No."_

_Harry's eyes met hers and he reached up to tug on one of her curls. "Ginny, you know that I love you, but this … how can I … we should wait until after Voldemort's gone."_

"_No, I won't wait, Harry."_

"_Why are you so determined to marry me now, why can't we wait?"_

_Ginny glared at him. "What if destroying Voldemort doesn't happen for years, Harry? Do you want to wait five or ten years to marry me?"_

"_No, but I –"_

"_Harry, I've got the perfect dress and your mum and my mum have planned so much. Don't you want to marry me?"_

"_Of course I do, Gin but that's not the –"_

"_Lily told me this would happen. She was worried that you would do this."_

_Harry's eyes hardened. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Ginny shrugged. "Exactly what you're doing! Did you know that James tried to pull the same thing with her? No, I won't wait, Harry. I want to marry you and no I'm not going to wait. We've been over this already."_

_Harry sighed. "It's too dangerous! Hell, Gin, you're not even of age yet! Voldemort will go after you! That Death Eater was heading straight toward you, he didn't even … he wasn't going to use the killing curse on you, he was going to stab you! How do you think that made me feel?"_

"_Oh! So I'm just supposed to sit back and let you play hero? No, damn it, Harry! I am your fiancée and I can take care of myself! I'm powerful! I'm not saying that I won't get hurt, but you don't know the future! You need me for the end; you need me in more ways than you know! We are NOT going to postpone this wedding!" Ginny exclaimed angrily, her brown eyes were flashing dangerously, but Harry didn't care._

"_No, Ginny, we ARE going to postpone this wedding! I want to marry you, but I want the time to be right! I don't want to be looking over my shoulder every damn minute of my life! Why can't you understand that!?"_

_Ginny scrambled to her feet and got dressed as she spoke to him. "I understand perfectly, Harry, but I think you're wrong. I'm going to continue to plan this wedding and there's nothing you can do to stop me."_

_Harry stood up now, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "No!"_

_Ginny ripped her arm out from his grasp tears in her eyes now. "I'm not going to let you ruin this, Harry. You're being ridiculous about it! We're getting married! Lily wants us to get married at Potter Manor in the backyard. I'm making my wedding dress, the perfect dress. I have all of my favourite flowers picked out. You've barely given me anything to work with. You said you don't want to wear robes, and that's fine, you can wear a muggle tux. I even picked it out, since you didn't want to do that. I have my bridesmaids and I have their dresses picked out. We're going to go for sizing next weekend. I know that you haven't picked any groomsmen, or even a best man. I know because Ron's mentioned the fact that he hasn't been asked. I've been doing everything! You proposed to me and it's you who wanted to get married quickly too, I know that for a fact. You've had your doubts and I've pushed them aside! But no more, Harry! I'm not going to wait around for you to get this stupid nobility thing out of your head! It's now or never!"_

"_So now you're giving me an ultimatum? If I want to marry you I have to do it your way or not at all?" Harry demanded his eyes cold._

_Tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks. "No! Have you even listened to a word I said, Harry! You … be a part of this wedding! Help me do something for it! Don't just tell me it's not going to happen! I love you."_

_Harry's hands fisted at his sides. "Ginny … Voldemort is just …"_

"_No! Stop thinking about Voldemort, Harry! The longer you put him above your happiness the closer he comes to winning! Don't you see that?!"_

_He grabbed her and yanked her up against him. "I don't want to lose you."_

_Ginny's arms twined themselves around his neck as she stood on her toes. "You won't. Do you really think it's going to less painful if we're married or not?"_

_Harry kissed her very softly before he looked into her eyes. "I love you and no, it would kill me either way." He sighed. "How many groomsmen do I need?"_

_A smile spread across Ginny's face and she kissed him softly. "Six plus a best man."_

_Harry sighed and tilted his forehead against hers. "I love you so much. It just … it overwhelms me. I want to marry you, more than anything, but I'm just …"_

"_I know," she whispered. "Me too. Do you think the fear doesn't hit me at times too? It does. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, terrified that something is going to happen before we can even get a chance to get married."_

_Harry kissed her softly, deepening the kiss for just a moment. "It won't. I want to marry you. I want to hear all about our wedding plans. I want to help." He used his thumb to wipe Ginny's tears away. "Just tell me what I need to do?"_

_Ginny nodded, holding him close. "You need groomsmen, a best man, and you have to figure out what you want them to wear. A tux or wizard robes? Maybe you can work out the reception?"_

_He nodded and kissed her again. "Anything you want. I'm sorry I was such a prat."_

"_It's okay, I'm just glad you came to your senses. I don't want to pressure you, Harry, but I don't want you to throw it away because of a lot of 'what if's' either."_

"_I know. I'm sorry." He kissed her deeply and then gave her a wicked grin. "So, do we get to make up now?"_

"_We just did," Ginny replied, laughing at the twinkle in his eye._

_Harry unbuttoned her shirt slowly and grinned wickedly at her. "Ah, but see, I had something else in mind."_

"_What's that, Mr. Potter?"_

_He grinned. "Why don't I show you?"_

_Ginny smiled at him. "Why don't you?" Then his lips met hers as he dragged her back down to the floor._

"Time has really flown by since those days." Harry replied.

Ginny nodded, moving to curl into her husband's lap. "Tell me about it. Jay's engaged at twenty-two … which by the way, he and Jordan have been engaged almost two years and while they have wedding plans I don't remember a date being picked out."

Harry grinned. "Give them time, love."

She smiled. "Brigham finally landed Aurora Black … two years they've been dating now. I knew he'd wear her down and now their finally engaged."

Harry laughed at that. "As long as Sirius doesn't kill him. It doesn't matter if they are both twenty-two all that matters is Aurora is his daughter. I still can't believe that Aubrey has been married for almost two years. She's twenty-two and with twins! We're grandparents!"

She smiled. "Sam is wonderful for her and Michael and Adrianna … Draco and Delilah have the twins today I believe."

Harry pouted. "Not fair."

Ginny laughed. "We get them tomorrow."

He grinned. "Good." He sighed. "Brie's a mum and writer for _Witch Weekly _and Sam works in the Wizengamot. Jay works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports with Jordan and Brig … well, I always knew he would end up working with Fred and George."

Ginny laughed. "So did I. Keegan … he always was the most like Percy. It's no surprise at all that he ended up in politics. I think he'll go far one day in the ministry, even if he is only twenty."

Harry nodded. "Cierán's nineteen but I think he might end up traveling to Romania to work with dragons. He loves working with Charlie but he wants to travel."

"I know and the twins are only sixteen but Gwen and Rhi are leaving school soon. Who knows what their going to decide to do."

"Rory's fourteen and a damn good Quidditch player, it only makes sense that he would follow in my footsteps. Flynn's twelve already and Aidan eleven, time just flew by, Gin." Harry replied.

Ginny nodded. "I know it did. Alex starts Hogwarts next year and all we're going to have left is Lore. I can't believe Lorelai is eight already. Our baby!"

Harry smiled and slipped his hand under his wife's shirt as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "I know. Mmm, I missed you today."'

Ginny smiled against his mouth as his hands roamed over her breasts. "I missed you, too."

His mouth moved lower and began to nibble at her neck and down to the v-neck of her shirt, making her tremble. "Why don't we go upstairs and –"

"Daddy …"

Harry sighed and buried his face in his wife's neck for a moment. "Never a moment alone," he whispered. He lifted his head to smile at his youngest. "What's up, Lore?"

Tears were in her eyes and she hurried over to him, taking her mum's place in her father's lap. "Alex won't let me play with him! He slammed his door in my face!"

Harry's eyes met Ginny's and he smiled. "Honey, if Alex doesn't want to play with you, you can't make him. Why don't you go upstairs and play with that new game that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione bought you for your birthday?"

Lorelai shook her head and cuddled closer. "Don't want to. Will you read me a story?"

Harry sighed. "Sure. Go find a story and come see me in the common room."

Lorelai jumped off his lap and hurried off and Ginny smiled at him.

"Maybe we'll finish that later on."

He grinned. "One day, all of the kids are going to be gone and I'm going to be able to make love to you in the middle of the day on the kitchen floor again."

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I'll make sure to remind you of that."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, you better. Well … should we go, Gin?"

"I think we should."

He grinned as heard his daughter coming back down the stairs. "Twenty-five year school reunion … here we come."


	7. Chapter VII The Reunion

**Chapter VII – The Reunion**

_**The reunion:**_

Harry stepped into the Great Hall on the 30th of July with Ginny on his arm. He taught here on a regular basis so the hall didn't look any different to him since he saw it every day. But knowing that he was here for a reunion with his classmates seemed crazy all the same.

It had been twenty-five years since he had last stepped foot in this school as a student.

Ginny's hand found his and he smiled down at her. "It's just unbelievable."

"That's exactly what I said the moment I got the invite!" Dean exclaimed from behind them.

Harry grinned and grabbed Dean's hand. "Mate, you look the same."

Dean laughed at that. "I don't know if I look the same … but I can't believe how much has changed. It's weird to be back here, don't you think?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it does."

Dean grinned. "Don't you teach Transfiguration?"

Harry laughed at that. "Yes, I do, but it's still weird to be here as a student again, right?"

Dean nodded at that. "Tell me about it. I guess you know my kids then … it still shocks me to think that I have kids, Roxie and Kareem."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I do. Roxie's a great student and really skilled at Transfiguration actually."

Dean grinned at that. "And we both know that Kareem's not."

Harry laughed. "He's fourteen … why would he be interested in school?"

"True, very true." He grinned as he looked around the room. "You know, Harry, it still surprises me to know that I married Parvati."

Harry grinned. "Doesn't surprise me. You two always did have a strange relationship but it's nice to see you together now."

"Yeah and we're actually happy, which is even more shocking!"

"That's because after the war, the divorce and separation rates dropped thirty-five percent." Hermione replied from behind them. "So it's only natural that most of us are still happy."

Dean chuckled. "And I see you haven't changed much, still a bit of a know-it-all."

Parvati's arms encircled Dean's from behind as she winked at Ron who was standing next to his wife. "Yeah, she is, but she's Weasley's know-it-all."

Ron tugged his wife close and nodded. "Damn right she is."

Ginny smiled at them. She had been quiet since Dean had appeared next to them. "I know I graduated with you guys, but it kind of feels only like twenty-four years for me."

Dean laughed. "Well, you can make an appearance next year too and get it out of your system."

She smiled. "I suppose I can."

Parvati grinned at them. "So, I heard that you two were made grandparents?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we were. Hell, it makes me feel old, especially with Lore still being eight at home."

Dean shrugged. "That's what you get when you have enough kids for entire Quidditch team with reserve players."

Ginny chuckled. "We couldn't be happier. Michael and Adrianna are so precious though. Their beautiful and I can't believe their seven months old already! Time is just flying by."

"Not to mention their last name is Malfoy … that still surprises me and Draco and I have been friends for years." Harry replied.

A hand fell on Harry's shoulder and Draco grinned at them. "Well, my son married a Potter so all is fair, Potter."

Delilah stood next to him and smiled. "Besides, being grandparents is fun."

Ginny laughed at that. "I agree, even if being a grandmother at 41 is a little young."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but we had kids young too."

Ron nodded as he looked around the hall. "We all had kids young; we all married young. The war pushed us all together."

Neville and Luna stepped up next to Ron. "Doesn't mean we all had to stay together. How's life, guys?"

Harry grinned. "It's going great, Nev. How's life for you?"

Luna stood on her toes and gave Neville a passionate kiss so that everyone started hooting and hollering. When she pulled away she grinned at every one. "I think life for Neville is just peachy."

Everyone laughed as Seamus and Lavender made their way towards them.

Lavender smiled. "So we're all still congregating in our little groups … don't you think that since it's a reunion, we should spread out and speak to some of the other houses?"

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Draco all looked each other and grinned. "Nah."

McGonagall stood up at the front and turned everyone's attention towards her. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank you for all coming out here tonight. It's nice to see all of you again. I hope that you will spend the evening, mingling and getting to know old classmates. Finnegan, I can see you making those faces at me and don't think I can't still give you detention!"

Seamus blushed and cupped his hands around his mouth. "You rock, McGonagall!"

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, this is a chance for all of us to re-visit our pasts and to see just where our future might take us. Congratulations Class of '98, give yourselves a pat on the back. It's been twenty-five years, congratulations! You made it!"

Everyone cheered and started moving around. Plates of food were held in people's hands as they wandered around and spoke to different people. Harry was surprised to finally meet Padma and her husband Rajan. Her boys were great kids and it was nice to see her happily married. Rajan was five years older than her but she seemed to be quite in love.

"So how did you two meet?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Padma smiled up at her husband. "Actually, my father arranged the marriage. Vat had an arranged marriage too, you know, but she's been in love with Dean since she was fourteen. Raj and I … we just hit it off right away … we knew it was perfect."

Rajan nodded. "Yes. I've never been so happy as I have been with Padma. I only wish I had come to Hogwarts, it seems like a great school and I'm sad to learn that I went to Trunkston in India."

"Is that a good school?" Harry asked.

Rajan smiled. "Yes, it is, but Hogwarts is one of the best, is it not?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, it is. You're boys are happy here as well, or were as only one is left now."

Padma smiled. "I remember what a great teacher you were, Harry, I think you chose the perfect career."

He grinned. "Thanks."

Harry wandered around some more and found his wife talking to Blaise Zabini. He and Blaise had tried to stay fairly close, especially since Harry was godfather to his twenty-five-year-old-son Joseph. But sadly, it had been a few years since he had really seen him.

"Blaise, how's it going?"

Blaise smiled at Harry. "It's going pretty good. I … I … actually, I'm a grandpa now."

Harry's eyes widened. "No? She's pregnant?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, Joe and Annie just told me this morning. Can you imagine?"

"Congratulations, mate!"

Blaise grinned. "Thanks."

It made Harry smile to see how well Blaise got along with his son and his wife Annie. He had never gotten over Daphne and there had been women over the years but nothing had stuck. Having a new baby was just what he needed.

Dana Anderson had been another surprise. Harry hadn't seen her since school had ended and he almost didn't even recognize her. She had technically graduated with them because of her pregnancy but it surprised him more to see who she was walking with. He recognized the bloke as being a year older than him but he couldn't ever remember meeting him. He held out his hand when they approached.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

The man smiled. "Robert Johnston, I was two years ahead of you in school."

Dana smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Harry. I heard you and Ginny are still happily married with a whole lot of kids."

Harry chuckled at that. "You could definitely say that. We have twelve children and two grandchildren."

"Wow!"

Harry grinned. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Dana smiled up at her husband. "We've been married for fifteen years. Bob adopted David and Drusilla like they were his own. They love him and call him dad."

Harry smiled, remembering how hard it had been for Dana to find out she was pregnant with twins only the day after her fiancé Theodore Nott had been killed. "I'm happy for you then. How old are Dave and Dru now?"

Dana smiled. "Twenty-five … born the year we graduated."

Harry grinned. "I remember, I don't know why it didn't click. Well, congratulations again."

"Thank you."

The evening was a nice one. Harry was pleased to see that so many of his classmates had found happiness after the war; that so many old flames had stayed together; and that he had learned one thing … his friends were still his friends.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should have a barbeque and have Dean, Vat, Seamus, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Draco, Delilah, Ron, Hermione, and all of the kids over, what do you think?" She asked.

He smiled down at her. Even after twenty-five years of marriage he was still desperately in love with her. "I think it sounds perfect."

He touched his lips to hers and all was right again in the world.

*****

Here is a list of the kids I mentioned in the story for each couple.

**The Thomas':**

Roxanna Padma Thomas, 17

Kareem Darius Thomas, 14

**The Vassanjis:**

Amar Darius Vassanji, 21

Chand Xerxes Vassanji, 20

Rajan Ali Vassanji, 17

**The Finnegans:**

Carrick Patrick Finnegan, 21

Sean Murray Finnegan, 19

Deidre Margaret-Mary Finnegan, 17

Cordelia Parvati Finnegan [Cordie], 13

**The Longbottoms:**

Zachary Frank Longbottom, 21

Ava Alice Longbottom, 18

**The Malfoys:**

Samuel James Malfoy, 22 m. Aubrey Potter, 22

- Twins: Michael James Malfoy and Adrianna Delilah Malfoy, 7 months

Dillon Jonathon Malfoy, 20

Devin Draco Malfoy, 18

Foxworth Albus Malfoy, 16

Miriam Lily Malfoy, 13

**The Hawthornes:**

Isabella Lyra Hawthorne, 8

Samantha Lily Hawthorne, 6

Kyna Molly Hawthorne, 4

Laine Andromeda Hawthorne, 2

**The O' Ryans:**

Finn Riley O' Ryan, 5

Donavon James O' Ryan, 5

Sebastian Draco O' Ryan, 3

Nash Harry O' Ryan, 1

**The Weasleys:**

Granger Ronald Weasley, 23

Patrick William Weasley, 22

Harper Jonathon Weasley, 19

Toby Charles Weasley, 16

Connor Arthur Weasley, 13

Rose Serena Weasley, 12

**The Potters:**

James Remus Potter [Jay], 22 eng. Jordan Fanshaw

Aubrey Lily-Rose Potter Malfoy, 22 m. Sam Malfoy

Sirius Brigham Potter [Brig], 22 eng. Aurora Nataleigh Black, 22

Keegan Arthur Potter, 20

Cierán William Potter, 19

Gwendolynn Molly Potter [Gwen], 16

Rhiannon Nymphadora Potter [Rhi], 16

Rory Andrew Potter, 14

Flynn Ronald Potter, 12

Aidan Charles Potter, 11

Alexander Evan Potter, 10

Lorelai Hermione Potter, 8

Thanks for reading guys – it was just a fun story I thought about writing to get a glimpse of some of the couples in the future.

Please review.


End file.
